


Complications

by Abe897



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Temporarily), ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Kind of..., Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, One-sided pining, Peter just wants Tony, Peter's 17, Pining, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Superheroes, Superpowers, and so is tony, between them, but Tony feels conflicted, criminals, jealousi, just enjoying each other and shit, just saying, peter is kind of traumatized from the snap, the bad guy isn't very nice, there will be sexual relations, tony doesn't know what he wants, uh idk man stuff will happen, uh they're having a good time y'know, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abe897/pseuds/Abe897
Summary: Peter's in love with Tony. He can't help it, though he knows he shouldn't feel this way towards his mentor and father figure.Tony ignores the feelings he has towards the boy. He pushes them down and tries to forget the romantic nature of them.That is until it becomes too apparent, when Peter heads straight into danger, trying to unravel a ring of criminals dealing in a new dangerous drug.





	1. Peter tries to work

Peter sits at the glass table, unable to focus on the piece of technology sitting in front of him. At the opposite site of the table sits Mr. Stark, with an elbow on the table, head resting in his hand.   
His eyes are closed as he's sleeping softly. His breath drags almost silent snores with it now and then, which in turn creates a small smile on Peters lips.

Peter chuckles to himself as a slightly lighter snore appears with one of the airy breaths from the older man. 

He finds the bearded man oddly cute. It's not often that Peter finds himself able to look at the man for longer moments like this, as he's much too shy and finds himself fumbling after words when he does. But looking at Tony like this - with him sleeping - it doesn't feel as overwhelming, though his heart does pound unhindered and maniacally. 

His breathing, like his heart, also goes out of wack, which is why he finds himself happy that Tony isn't conscious. 

He tries to gather his focus on the electric device in front of him, only to find his focus wandering again. His eyes as his focus wanders to his mentors sleeping face.   
His masculine but elegant bone structure. His beautiful lips. His brown eyes- his brown eyes that are looking at him? 

Peter's heart skips a beat. His mouth becomes dry, and his breath hitches in his throat. He looks as a dear caught in the headlights of a very big truck. A very big truck dragging tremendous weights. While going 160 km...

"Whatcha looking at?" Tony asks slowly with a dash of something undefinable underneath his tone of voice, as he straightens up a bit. The corner of his mouth has a slight quirk upwards.

Peter's eyes dart down to his hands that has been holding the smoldering iron since many moments ago without having putten it to much use.

"You were snoring, Mr. Stark."

He can't ignore the feeling of Tony's eyes on him and feels a sudden and intrusive need to clears his throat. He tries to do so silently. Casually. 

Casual isn't what it ends up being, for his spit goes awry and ends up in his airways.   
He coughs and spits, causing the older man to chuckle lowly while he gets up.   
He fills a cup with water, reaches it to Peter, fingers brushes ever so slightly against Peter's, which you usually wouldn't notice when you're coughing your lungs out. 

But Peter notices when Tony's body in any way contacts his. Always. He can't help it. It's like a curse.

Tony's hand moves into Peter's chestnut curls, and ruffles them lightheartedly before moving on to the coffeemaker in order to rejuvenate himself a bit, Peter's eyes following him despite his efforts not to. 

Yep, Peter decides. Definitely a curse. And he knows it's not something that can be blamed on the Peter tingle.

Peter's eyes darts down to the project in front of him again as soon as he notices Tony's movements gestures to him making his way back to the workbench. 

A slight shiver moves quickly through Peter's body when Tony's warm voice resonates as he sets down the coffee filled mug.

"How's it going with the- the..." 

He trails off, and snaps his fingers twice, before waving the entire hand flimsily. 

"With the thingy." 

He finishes off and takes a sip of the cup. Peter looks at him almost as if he's forgotten what he's even working on. 

"Uh... Not so good?" 

"Huh, what's the matter with it?" 

Peter scratches the back of his head resignedly, eyeing the motherboard that lays in front of him. He lays down the smoldering iron, and pulls the paper filled with erroneous equations closer, gripping the pencil as it rolls of the block. 

"I don't exactly know, but since it's not working there must be somewhere I've done something wrong." 

Tony sips his coffee first, then he motions for Peter to hand him the block. He goes over Peter's equations, assessing the situation at hand, noting both where the boy might have gone wrong and where the tremendous genius shone through. 

"I like it." 

Though he says it absentmindedly, Peter still feels the casual praise create a fluttering warmth in his gut. 

"Ah, but here's where you went wrong." 

He scribbles a bit in the block and then turns it towards Peter. 

"This might help." 

Peter eyes the newly scrippled part curiously, finally being able to focus on his problem instead of on Tony. Even though one might say that his focus on Tony also was a problem. Peter at least thought of it as so. 

The end of his pencil absentmindedly made it's way in between his deep colored lips as his mind churned on the new twist Tony's improvement made in his equations. Peter didn't notice Tony's eyes that remained on him. 

His eyes lit up and the slightly spit wetted pencil was suddenly pulled out, adding a shine to the red lips, as Peter had finally discovered how to transfer the equations into the device before him. 

He looked up meeting Tony's eyes, that hadn't strayed even one bit away from the boy and his lips.

"That's it! You're amazing! Tanks, man!" 

He jumped up from his chair pulling the screen and a keyboard that was both connected to the motherboard closer to himself and started tapping the equations in.   
Tony swallowed soundlessly.

"You're welcome, kid."

He turned away, trying to gather himself around his own work.

\---

Peter's phone started ringing after some time, startling them both, scaring the bejesus out of them.   
Peter pulled it out of his pocket incredibly fast, almost angry at the shock it had caused him. 

"Hi May, what's up?" 

He leaned back in his chair, a hand tiredly sliding through his almost golden locks but dim locks. 

"What? Right now? But I'm working with Mr. Stark..." 

Tony looked at his watch and got up immediately. And Peter sighed slightly crestfallen. 

"Okay, fine. Ye-yes I know aunt May. Yep, school tomorrow, I know." 

Tony motioned for him that he would drive him home, and Peter nodded. 

"No, that's fine you don't have to drive this late. Tony'll take me."

Peter breathed out. He didn't want to leave Tony's lab. His own bedroom reminded him too much of easier times. But both grownups had both, independently of each other decided for him. 

It sucked.


	2. Whoops, that didn't go as he'd hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally creates an opening, and ends up in a very bad position.

The next day Peter went on patrol, since Tony had an important meeting. 

Peter understood with the smart part of his brain that his mentor couldn't spend time with a kid such as himself every day. That he had other stuff to take care of, being the chairman of Stark Industries and all.   
He also understood that it was right for Peter to not be involved in every part of Tony's life. He was married and had a job, and Peter couldn't impose on those aspects of his life. He knew that. The smart part of his brain was perfectly clear on that. 

But then there was the other part of his brain. The dumb-ass monkey part. The part that told him that Tony didn't care about him. It whispered maliciously and venomously to Peter. Whispered that Peter was a burden to the man. That Peter was forcing him to spend his precious time on an useless angst ridden kid. And that Tony's attention towards Peter was caused by the guilt following the snap.

Peter tried to ignore this part of his brain. Tried to reason with it, logic being his best weapon. But even as it worked a bit to dim down the volume of the voice, it didn't remove the feelings of uneasiness that resided in Peter's gut.

Peter sighed deeply as he slid down from his web onto the top of a building. 

The early evening air was slightly warmer than it usually were. Peter took notice of that, and warmed himself with the knowledge of summer moving his way. 

Heavy bass from the building next to him vibrated the concrete under his feet. It was a nightclub, and Peter noticed it's name. "Aced". He'd heard bad things of this place. Young girls, much too young to be partying at places like this being welcomed, despite of laws that dictates against it.   
He'd also heard of these young impressionable girls often being pressured and manipulated into doing things that were in opposition to their wishes. 

Nothing much seemed to be happening right now though, so Peter decided to move on. But the back door of the nightclub that lead out into the side alley swung up just as he was about to. 

A man and a young woman spilled out of the door, the man steering the way towards a wall, positioning them so that he caged himself around her. Then he kissed her more or less violently.   
Peter perceived the situation to be out of the woman's hands, and he was ready to swing down to help. But then an airy moan was to be heard from her. 

Peter's body relaxed and he shook his head lightly at himself. Of course it was just that. Drunken love in a side alley. 

Peter didn't feel that observing them any longer would be right - feeling a bit like a creep and all - and he decided to move on again. But he was stopped in his tracks again as the back door to the nightclub swung up again.

Four dudes poured out, stumbling into each other, causing a racket. One of them threw a bottle into the wall of the building Peter was positioned on, the bottle splintering into a million pieces. His voice was boisterous as he addressed the pair.

"S'up dude! Are you getting anywhere with the little lady?"

The man pulled himself of the woman, and positioned an arm over her shoulder. He grinned to the others and looked to his side, to the woman as he answered.

"Yeah. I think she likes me." 

Something underneath his voice, made the uneasiness in Peter's stomach swirl.   
The other guys laughed and the one that had thrown the bottle talked again. 

"Nah, it's not you she likes, dude."

His grin widened. 

"It's the drug that she likes."

He walked towards the woman, and gripped her chin. 

"Isn't that right sweetie?"

She laughed playfully. 

"That may be so. But both have an exciting effect on me."

He nodded, smile still playing on his lips. 

"What about us then?" 

He motioned to himself and the other three.

"Don't we excite you too?"

The other man that still had his arm around her, joined in on the conversation now.

"I think she want's the D, man."

He laughed, leaning in and kissed her. He pulled a bit away, so that he could speak again.

"Look at her. Stiff nipples. Trembling. I don't think my cock alone would be nearly enough to satisfy a bitch in heat like her." 

She was about to protest, but was cut off by the man's lips clashing against hers again. The other chuckled. 

"Of course not." 

She tried to twist herself free, but the man that had her against the wall, slammed her body into the bricks by her shoulders.   
The other fished something out of his pocket, and it took Peter a moment to figure out what it was. He gripped her wrist, and a syringe was positioned at her forearm.   
Peter's entire body flexed. 

His jaw was clenching as he jumped down towards the situation. The web that flew from his wrists caught the metal of a fire escape staircase, stopping his fall slightly and he landed on the cemented ground gracefully.

The guys all turned towards him, almost simultaneously. 

"Hey, guys! I don't think she wants that!"

Peter's voice didn't sound much like he felt. It sounded more on top. Peppery. He continued. 

"So why don't you just let her go?"

One of the other guys' voice sounded now. It was more raspy, making him sound like someone who had been smoking cigarettes since birth.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Peter sighed. 

"No one seems to get the point of the mask... but just unhand her, please, and I promise I'll leave you alone."

The one with the syringe snorted and moved away from her turning towards Peter.

"He doesn't sound that old. "

He moved a bit towards Peter. 

"A kid shouldn't be out this late."

Peter could feel the muscles in his abdomen flex slightly as the others moved up on the sides of the one with the syringe. 

"Yeah, I know. It's a school night. Everyone always seems to focus on my sleep schedule." 

His voice bore a dash of sarcasm. The guy half laughed, then he spoke again.

"Yeah, it's important to get enough sleep. Now get the fuck outta here, bitch."

One of the guys in the back looked at the others in confusion as the two others pulled out guns. He then pulled out a knife himself.  
The one yielding the syringe took a step closer to Peter, but he just held his stance. 

"Nah, I don't think so."

The man's face was kind of devilish, a wide smile playing on his lips and Peter guessed that he - as the others - also was on some kind of drugs. His pupils were blown up wide, which only added to the devilishness of his manic smile.

"Then you're asking for it."

He moved incredibly fast towards Peter, the others following him, but their speed was no match to Peter's. He ducked and slid under an arm from one of the guys, that was punching out after him. He placed a well positioned elbow in the other's face simultaneously. 

A crack sounded loudly, but was then quickly drowned out by the sound from one of the other men being punched in the gut by Peter.  
The both of them got up quickly - much to Peter's surprise - and resumed their attack.   
How could they be back on their feet again this quickly?   
Peter had pulled his punches a bit like he usually did, but it always had the desired effect of knocking out his opponents without causing any lasting damages.

The fight went on for a long while, Peter expertly dodging their outbursts but he could feel himself tire.   
The man that had been holding the woman towards the wall by her throat throughout the entire fight sneered with annoyance.

"Useless."

He pulled out a vial that he broke in half under his nose. Damp from it rose up into his nose and he sniffed in deeply. It was if his muscles grew slightly, and a growl escaped him.  
He aggressively slammed the girl into the wall, the light from her eyes was snuffed out immediately and she sunk down to the ground, her head being the part that had been the most in contact with the wall.   
Peter moved towards the girl, wanting to pull her up and remove her and himself from the men.

But he'd forgotten to think before moving. And he had, in his non calculated move, created an opening. It was stupid. A rookie mistake. And Peter knew it, but it was too late to change direction now. 

The man swooped up behind him. He gripped Peter by the neck, slammed him face first into the wall, almost like he'd done with the girl. Pain spread across Peter's face as he came in contact with the wall, and a sound matching the pain he felt was ripped from his lungs.   
Peter tried to rip himself loose from the man's grip, but it was without success. The strength that held him in the painful position was incredible. 

"Stay still, bitch."

The man sneered and slammed him into the wall again, more pain painting his face. Peter almost cried this time. Almost. It was weird how he started to tremble.  
He had been in scary situations before, where he'd been able to hold his head high.   
But this one, this situation rattled him in a different way than the others. It seemed more scary. And God, that made him feel like a kid. 

"You put up a good fight, I must say. But now it's about time that you give up and let us do with you what we want."

His voice was close to Peter's ear now, and he could feel the moist breath through the textile of his suit. 

"You see, that girl there isn't much worth anymore. I like it when they are conscious of what's being done to them. When they beg for us to make it stop, or cry for us to end it."

He moved ever so slightly away from Peter, in order to let the guy wielding the syringe come closer. 

"I don't care that you're a boy, and since It's your fault that I had to knock out that stupid bitch, I only see that it's fit that you get to take her place."

The pain in the places the man held Peter was nothing compared to how the man's voice and words made him feel. A smell of alcohol enveloped Peter with every word that was spit at him, and the threats of violations made his stomach curl in on itself. 

He suddenly felt the needle breach the suit and then the skin of his neck as it sank in. The guy holding it hushed his whimpers with no real sense of pity. It was pulled out when it had been emptied, and Peter was let go after a second or two. 

He fell to the ground and started to feel weird momentarily afterwards. He curled into a ball hugging his stomach, trying to keep it from curling in on itself. It felt as though a painful electric current ran throughout his body.   
Peter cried weakly out for help. Fear was the only feeling he knew at this moment, and it spread throughout his body. 

"H-help." 

Was the only word he managed to whimper out. Pictures of Tony flashed before him.   
Tears welled up in his eyes, and a choked sound escaped his lips. 

He wanted to get up. Get up and fight. But all the bravery dissolved as the fear became more perpetual. All rationality disappeared as he tried to grasp it, when it flew past his mind. It slid from his fingers - in between them like sand. 

The only thoughts he did manage to grasp, that weren't of fear or pain, was those of Tony's brown eyes and warm hands. 

So he clung to those as he silently wished - begged - for it all to go away.


	3. Clenched jaws and broken faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a notification from Karen. Something is very wrong with Peter.

The screen on Tony's tablet lit up as a notification dinged in. 

It was Peter's suit's AI that informed of something alarmingly, which immediately got his attention. 

His heart skipped a beat, and a sinking feeling appeared in his gut. The talk from the others in the meeting continued on in the background, beginning to get drowned out by his heart that now hammered in his ears as he clicked on the notification.   
It beat faster and faster as he read the stats of Peter's physiology. 

Heart rate - way to fast. Pupils - dilated. Breathing - ragged and uneven.   
Tony pushed the chair out from underneath him. It scraped loudly over the floor as he stood up, making everyone in the room jump in their seats from the shock, turning to face him, questions in their expressions.

But Tony didn't notice at all, much too preoccupied by the alarming message. He was out of the room within seconds, not wasting any of them on explaining himself to anyone. 

\---

"Friday, what seems to be going on with Peter?" 

He asked the AI as he flew in between buildings, dodging pigeons with expertise. He tried to will the iron suit into flying even faster, but he was already at top speed. 

"From what Karen tells me, it appears that Peter has been drugged. He's in a state of intense anxiety."

Tony's already clenched jaw tightened more than it already were. It tightened so much that it almost hurt, but Tony could think only of the boy and the apparent danger he seemed to be in. 

He almost crashed down to the cemented ground when he reached Peter's location. 

Peter was lying on the ground, four guys standing around him, one guy squatting down between his - thank god - clothed legs. 

Tony's entire body flexed, an incredible rage burning inside him. He shot the four of them, that by now had turned towards him, with his blasters. No questions were asked for he didn't care one bit wether they were as guilty as they looked or not. 

They flew backwards through the air out of the alley and away from Peter.   
He flew towards the fifth guy, gripping him by the collar slamming him to the ground a few feet over from Peter. 

The ironed fist met with the guy's face, which turned out to become a longer series of punches. None of the suit's power was held back, sounds of bones cracking and blood splattering followed each and every punch filled the alleyway. As did the sounds of pain from the man. 

He held in for a short moment, wanting to give the man a piece of his mind and the iron mask retracted from his face. But the man was quicker than he was. He spluttered and laughed as his rough voice sounded.

"Oops, daddy's here. Pity... I was so close to giving the boy a nice time with this fat cock of mine."

Tony's eyes darkened, even more than they already were. He ought to kill this man, he thought to himself. Yes, that was what he deserved.

"I would guess that he's probably young enough to still be a virgin. Don't you think I'm right? His tight hole would've been ripped apart by my big cock."

Tony's hand squeezed harder around his throat, efficiently shutting him up.   
Tony was so focused on squeezing the life out of the disgusting piece of a garbage, that he hadn't noticed Peter, that was beginning to stir.

"Mr. Sta- rk." 

The boy tried to get a hand on the situation before him, eyes widening as he understood what was happening. He coughed a few times, and rolled on to his side pointing his body towards Tony and the man. 

Tony had almost already succeeded in squeezing the life out of the bloodied man. His body was starting to give up and go limp.

"M-r. Stark." 

Peter finally reached Tony's arm, but Tony's focus remained on the criminal underneath him.

"T-Tony! Sto-p!"

Peter's voice broke as he spoke with more strength. Tony finally looked at him. The expression on his face was an expression that Peter never thought was possible for his mentor to make. It was a scary facial expression, and it made Peter freeze in his tracks. The eyes that were locked onto his weren't the warm color they usually were, but instead almost black. 

"Why?"

His voice was low, and lacked the warmth it used to have. Tears welled up into Peter's eyes. His stomach sank as did his his voice.

"You-'re k-killing him-."

"So what?!"

Tony's voice was a growl.

"He deserves it. Touching you with those intentions." 

His jaw clenched. And he looked down to a half dead man again, whose gasping had nearly stopped. 

"I'll remove him from this earth."

The tears spilled over the edge of Peter's eyes now. He was almost scared of Tony, but he willed himself into stopping him. They needed him alive, after all in order to figure out what kinds of drugs those were. His other hand gripped Tony's arm as well now, and he pulled himself closer to him. 

"No- no-you can't Tony. We nee-need h-im to f-find t-the d-d-rugs."

Peter was surprised at his own stammering, but fought through his inability to put words together. 

Tony looked over at Peter again. His expression had softened a little, which made some of the anxieties in Peter's gut ease up a bit. He stood up from the man, pulling him up with him. He then threw him violently into the wall with an indifference painting his face. His face softened again, as his attention quickly returned to his Peter. 

"Friday, call in a squad to take care of this. Inform them of the situation at hand, but avoid the parts that will bring attention to Peter in a negative way."

His voice had that problem solving tone about it, but the worried look with which he looked at Peter with, hadn't dissolved one bit. 

"Already done, sir."

Friday's voice sounded, as Tony began moving to pick the boy up. He resisted the urge to remove the spider-man mask from his beloved protege, despite wanting to see the damages that had been made on him.   
Peter latched onto Tony by the neck, burying his face in his neck, as he was lifted up by the metal arms. Tony noticed the strange twitches that ran through the boys body in between the silent sobs that escaped his lips. Tony felt as though his throat closed in on itself and he tightened his arms slightly around the boy, trying to protect or comfort him even more. 

"Shh, it's okay, kid. I got you."

He said trying to reassure himself as much as the boy. A slightly louder sob resonated from the shaking body as he had spoken.  
Tony wanted to get him home right this instance. 

\---

The boyish voice that was usually filled with excitement, was a shaky, fragile shadow of itself, when it sounded from behind the mask.

"I-I fe-el wei-rd- Mr. S-St-ark-"

Tony's suit retracted after he'd landed, and he walked towards the living room, the kid curling himself into the now warm and human body. Tony hushed him softly and comfortingly.

"It's okay, Pete. You're gonna be just fine."

He placed him on the couch, so that his head rested on the armrest. Slowly, he moved his hand up to remove the mask, in order to try and peel it off, but the hand was suddenly pushed away.

"I-I don-'t kno-w what'-s hap-happening, M-Mr. Sta-rk."

Peter sounded so broken that Tony had to swallow hard. The voice brought dark memories, of the snap with it. Memories he always pushed to the side of his mind with an urgency. 

"It's okay, kid. It's going to be fine. Just let me remove your mask."

He tried to remove it again, but was stopped again, only Peter gripped around his wrist this time. The grip was tight despite his weakened state. 

"Y-you can't t-t-touch m-e m-r. Stark--. Please!- it-it f-eels w-eird-"

Tony's eyes widened. So that is what that drug those bastards gave Peter was. He had to use immense measures in order to not let the anger become apparent again, since he didn't want to rattle the boy. Anxiety was still radiating from his body, from what Tony could gather.   
He spoke continuing to let Peter clench his wrist, despite the slight pain that painted the skin underneath his grip.

"It's okay kid. I know you feel weird. I know how to help you, but could you just let me remove the mask for now so that I can see your face?"

Peter's grip started to loosen and Tony took that as a permission. He slowly slid the mask off, revealing the familiar boyish face that now had been decorated with a scraped cheekbone, split lip and various blood spatters painting the skin. 

His heart sank. He started removing the rest of the suit, with an urgency wanting to see what had happened to the rest of him. Bruised ribs, hands and legs, were presented before Tony when the boy had been undressed down to only his underwear. Peter's arms were hugging around his naked skin, the air seemingly uncomfortable on the tormented skin. 

Tony breathed out and moved his hand up to lightly touch Peter's cheek, making his body loosen up a little.

"Oh, Pete-"

He said breathlessly. His thumb moved to caress the split lip ever so softly. Though it caused Peter to flinch slightly, Tony didn't stop. 

He especially didn't stop when he started noticing the change in the boy's breathing. It started to slightly hitch in his throat, shakily being let out. But it wasn't pain that Tony found in Peter's face. No, it was something entirely different. Tony could feel his heart beating faster. And then he started to notice Peter's legs, that squirmed softly against each other and the couch. Jesus, the kid was hard. Tony let out a shaky breath and reminded himself that the boy's reactions were caused by the drug. He knew that, but the boy's actions still managed to stir up something in Tony. 

Peter's cheeks was flushed and the blood red lips trembled as he spoke.

"P-plea-se-" 

He managed to get out with one of the shaky breath. He wasn't clear on what exactly he was begging for. Tony was though. He'd heard of those kinds of drugs. Drugs that have the ability to make people feel as though they might die if they were to not get release sexually. He should probably explain that to Peter.

"Pete, the drug... think of it as a drug that provokes a heat-like state in people. What you're asking of me - I can't help you there, kid, I'm sorry."

"Plea-se M-r. S-Stark! I-I beg - you."

Peter's arms desperately made their way around Tony's neck, pulling him in a bit closer.

"Pl-ea-se-"

He said brokenly. Tony felt horrible. He couldn't help Peter. The reason he begged for it like this, and of Tony - an old man - no less was because of the drug.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't do that to you. I don't want to rob you of your first time like this." 

Peter looked into his eyes, tears spilling out of his brown doe eyes. Sobs - as his tears - spilled from his lips silently. 

"Yo-u d-don't wa-nt me-?"

Tony's eyes widened and his stomach sank even more - if that was possible. 

That wasn't it. Nope! That wasn't it at all. Who wouldn't want the kid? He was gorgeous. Even - especially- as he clung to Tony. Pitifully squirming his legs in order to try and get some friction on his hardened cock - but doing so softly in order for Tony not to notice. Which he of course had noticed. How could he not. 

Pepper's name fluttered through his head. And Tony felt himself being brought back to reality. He didn't want the kid, sexually of course. He wanted to help him, was what he wanted. Yep, help the kid. Help the kid - over double his age younger - with getting a release. 

A whimper from beneath him, stopped his train of thoughts. 

Jesus Christ.

"I-I'm sorr-y, M-Mr. Sta-rk-. I-I just- want- yo-u s-so b-badly-"

The boy looked up at him, teary eyed through the dark eyelashes, bad conscience painting his brown eyes. Tony sank, his Adam's Apple bopping momentarily, before he leaned down slowly. 

Their lips touched - the boy's lips were warm and wet with the blood, that had decorated them. Which somehow almost made Tony burn even more with desire.   
Wait, no - Tony thought. Not desire. More like uhh... platonic love and worry for his young protege. 

A breathy moan from the boy underneath him, dragged him from his thoughts once again.

He moved his hand down to the boy's throbbing cock, sliding it underneath the textile of Peter's briefs. His head jerked back, parting their lips, when Tony gripped him - a whimper escaping his lips simultaneously.

"Shh, it's okay kid. Just leave it all to me."

He started moving his hand, slowly and gradually pacing it. Peter's fingers bore into his shoulders, but he hardly noticed it, distracted by the waves of whimpers and breathy moans that flowed from the boy's lips. 

"That's it, Pete."

He murmured to the boy writhing beneath him. 

Peter's twitching and squirming increased - as his moans did, until they were replaced by sharp breaths that were accompanied by broken whimpers. Tony felt the warm liquid painting parts of his fingers.   
He couldn't help himself from letting their lips clash once again, covering Peter's parted, gasping mouth with his own. The expressions that he watched unfold when he pulled a bit away, breaking their kiss, made him feel unable to look away. 

His hand continued to move, only stopping when the whimpers turned to sharp hisses, having reach the end of the boy's release. 

"Good boy-"

He murmured lowly, finally pulling his hand away. Peter's eyes swam, when he opened them, having to put up a fight in order to do so. He was incredibly tired, from the release he'd finally received and the drug that more or less still was in his system. Tony stroked his hair. 

"It's okay, Pete. Just sleep now. You're okay."

He continued stroking Peter's hair, until the breathing had returned to normal, and until Peter had fallen silently asleep.   
Then he started cleaning him up, carefully rinsing the wounds, and dressing him in fresh clothes. 

Feelings of guilt started appearing again as he looked towards the sleeping boy. Had he taken advantage of Peter's wrecked state? Or did this count as helping him? 

He shook his head at himself and tried to push the thoughts away. It was no use speculating over. He'd done the best he could in this situation, and that was that. 

He tried to gather his focus on some of the work he had opened on the tablet before him. But his focus somehow managed to disappear completely or wander to something different.

A strange feeling was stuck in his gut, and it only became more perpetrating when he looked in Peter's direction. 

He pushed the knowledge of those feelings to the side regardless, trying to gather his focus once again.


	4. Spider boy does it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't control his temper.  
> Peter suffers from dumb bitch energy and forgets to use his brain.  
> How will this ever work out?

A pale stripe of sunlight licks over Peter's face, warming up the still tender skin. His eyes opened squinting at the harsh light.

"Morning"

Peter turned towards the direction of Tony's voice as he sat up on the couch. 

"Morning-"

He answered, his voice felt as though it scraped on sandpaper on its way out of the throat. A coughing fit ambushed his lungs, and Tony slid a glass of water in his direction. Peter's hands shook as he lifted the glass up to his lips, and he started remembering why his body felt so weird as he emptied the glass.  
Fuck. That's not good, he thought to himself. 

His reaction would've been slamming a pillow onto his face and holding it there until he was out of breath, in order to try and extinguish the feelings of embarrassment - had he been alone.  
But he wasn't alone, so he tried to keep cool and hoped that the warmth that had risen up in his cheeks could be blamed on all the coughing he'd just done.

"How are you feeling?"

Tony's voice, had a slight sound of concern about it as he spoke.

"Uh- good- yeah good!"

Peter answered fumbling over his words. 

"Uh- normal now... Yeah back to normal."

Tony nodded.

"Good."

Silence fell upon the both of them. The only sound disturbing it was Peter, that nervously fidgeted with his empty glass - nails making small clinking sounds as he tapped it.

"Did they catch those guys?"

He'd suddenly remembered that he knew nothing of the apprehension of the men he'd fought yesterday. He wanted to know though. And he especially felt a need to figure out what kinda substance like the gas his opponent had taken, could prompt that kind of strength.

"They caught four of them." 

Answered Tony. He tapped a few times on the tablet, turning it towards Peter afterwards. 

Pictures of the men from yesterday had appeared on the screen and Peter recognized all four of them. 

The picture furthest down on the page though, was the one that made his stomach twist in on itself. 

The picture was of the one that had tried to rape him. Color drained from Peter's face. Well, he was the one that was going to rape Peter first.  
He shoved the thoughts to the back of his head, and then it hit him that one was missing in the file. The one that had given him the shot of drugs wasn't there.

"There were five of them."

He looked up at Tony, who's face changed slightly, as a darker expression slid over it.

"The fifth got away, kid..."

Peter couldn't define what it was in his voice, that made it sound different. But it kind of scared him while at the same time provoking butterflies to stir in his stomach.  
He gave the tablet back to his mentor. 

"Did they find out what kind of drugs they were on, though?"

Tony shook his head - no.

"Whatever the components of the drugs were couldn't be defined. It seems that the drug had dissipated from their systems quickly."

Peter's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I think that's because it's in a gas form! One of the guys broke a vial, and sniffed up some kind of gas!"

Peter felt unable to stop himself from the ramble, and it continued. He didn't even notice how Tony's expression changed as he started talking about the details.

"I once read something about drugs in gas forms having a shorter half life than other forms! Anyways, it seemed to have this weird futuristic effect on his physique, right, cuz' his muscles grew after he'd sniffed it! And then he slammed me into a wall, with an incredible strength and-"

"Peter!"

Tony cut him off. Almost staring him down with a grave and serious face. 

"I don't want to see you going anywhere near this case. Do you understand me?"

His eyes had pinned down Peter's and Peter nodded slowly feeling he had no choice but to comply.

"Good."

Tony leaned back and crossed his legs, focus returning to the tablet.

"I've called May, and told her that you were going stay the night, here at the compound."

Peter swallowed, trying to read Tony's facial expression. But it was as neutral as ever.

"Right... you didn't tell her everything, did you?"

Tony looked up from the tablet again, the unreadable expression never changing.

"Err- what I mean is, you didn't tell her everything about those bad guys and the drugs and all that... right?"

Peter deadpanned on the inside. Of course that would be what he'd reported to aunt May. Why would he so much as have mentioned to her that he had jerked Peter off? 

Peter blushed at that but Tony's answer came momentarily afterwards.  
A moment that Peter perceived to be much longer than so.

"I didn't. I was thinking that you should be the one to tell her."

Peter let out a shaky breath.

"Tell her... that I was drugged by a bunch of dangerous guys... yeah I can't do that."

Tony lifted a brow, which unintentionally prompted Peter into one of his usual longer self explanatory defenses.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but do you have any idea of how she would freak out? I mean really. Freak. Out! I can't do that to her! She wouldn't let me go on patrols anymore and-"

Peter was cut off by Tony's Stirn voice. He was pinching the bridge of his nose - obviously vexed.

"Peter, you have to talk about these things with someone!"

Peter opened his mouth, wanting to interrupt, saying that he felt fine and all that, but was quickly cut off before so much as a sound had the chance to even come out. 

"Nope, kid. You have to zip that mouth and listen to me right now."

His voice was rough and Peter obediently shut up, sitting back in his chair, averting any form of eye contact.  
Tony suddenly didn't know what to say. He felt as though his tone had been needlessly rough. So he toned it down, though no warmth graced it despite of the change.

"You should take the day off from school and patrolling. And you should tell your aunt about what happened to you. That's it. Happy will give you a ride home."

Peter finally glowered up at Tony, angry at the "scolding" he'd just received, feeling as though he'd been treated like a kid. But Tony had already returned his focus to the tablet again. 

"Fine."

He said surly as he stood up from the couch and walked out.

\---

Happy didn't talk much in the car on the way home, appreciating the rare silence from the boy. Or he tried to - since he'd always silently begged the kid to shut up once in a while within his own head. But now he somehow felt mildly uncomfortable in the silence. 

"Doesn't school start at 8?"

He said, awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not going today... Orders from Tony."

The answer sounded saltily. Oh boy. Happy sighed, already giving up on this conversation. He wasn't going to get involved in this - whatever "this" was.

\---

Peter turned the knob to his front door, anger still lingering in his body. Well, not lingering - more like pulsating intensely. 

"I'm home." 

He said as he went in, quickly noticing that aunt May wasn't at home. A breath of relief escaped his lips. Thank God. He didn't feel like explaining himself right now. Nope, not one bit.

Blurry pictures of the evening before, in Tony's couch, appeared in his mind - inducing a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He could feel that same warmth spreading to his cheeks as he started to remember more of the details. 

It was a weird mixture of excitement and embarrassment the memories brought upon him. All the things he'd said - Oh God. What had he been thinking. 

But those kisses he had been at the receiving end of - Oh. An almost tingling sensation spread through his body and his cheeks burned even hotter now.

The anger returned though, and replaced those warm feelings again. Almost, at least.  
Why had Tony felt that it had been necessary to scold him like that?  
Acting like he actually cared about what happened to Peter. Acting like he actually cared about him.

Anger was probably not the only thing Peter felt, now that he thought about it.  
His stomach sank. Tony didn't want him. Well, he at least didn't want him in the same way that Peter wanted him. 

He also had Pepper of course. Peter liked her. He really did. And allowing himself to feel like this towards Tony - well it just felt wrong. That didn't mean that he could help it, though.

But that didn't mean that he should feel obligated to just stay silent while being scolded, like a six year old child who had run over a road without looking both ways beforehand?!  
Nope! Peter really didn't think that it meant that. 

He sat for a long moment on his bed sulking in silence.  
That is until a picture of the man's expanding muscles flashed before him. What kind of drug would be able to do that?

He really wanted to find out. Well, find out and stop it from being spread. Just imagining how bad the nature of crimes could become if the drugs were to spread, made him uneasy. 

He jumped up on his feet, taking his spider-man suit into his hands, but stopped himself. 

Where would he even start? And what of his promise to Tony of leaving it to the professionals? 

He could start with the girl for instance... And screw Tony. 

He was probably busy with all kinds of things anyways.

Peter tapped away on the keyboard, making his way into her hospital file with ease. He'd seen her name earlier - when Tony had showed him the four perpetrators on the tablet - and the name seemed to have been stuck in his head. Jenna Chase.  
Which now turned out to be fortunate for Peter. "Queens General Center Hospital". Lucky. 

That wasn't too far from here. 

\---

Peter waited at the end of a building that led to the parking lot, trying to think of a way to get into her room. 

It would attract too much attention if he was to simply walk into the reception desk - dressed as Spider-man - asking for Jenna Chase in room 104. 

But he really didn't feel like shedding the suit, and start investigating as Peter Parker. After all, he had no way of knowing if Jenna was still affiliated with the men he'd fought.

It was as if luck was becoming his thing today, because his eyes fell upon a girl - Jenna - standing in the smoking area, as he sat there trying to come up with possible ways of entrance. 

Jenna paced back and fourth turning her cigarette between her fingers.

"Psssstt!"

Peter tried, hoping to catch her attention. Didn't work. He tried again, only this time louder. 

"Psssstt!"

Still nothing. He looked around for other people, but this part of the parking lot that they were in, seemed pretty secluded. So he tried again louder and less whispery.

"Hey! Pssssttt, Jenna!"

She finally turned in his direction. Recognition flashed on her face, and she started moving towards him. 

Last time Peter had seen her, he'd of course been much too preoccupied with other stuff - such as trying not to get hit by a fist - to realize how pretty she was.  
Or at least how pretty she could've been - as bad as that sounded. 

Her blonde hair was shabby, face sharp and thin. And it seemed kinda empty where there might've been a light in her eyes a few years back.

"It's you!"

She said when she'd almost made it all the way over to him. Her voice was rough and it sounded as though, that could be blamed on the cigarettes.

"Yeah, it's me!"

Her face wasn't nearly as bruised as his was, but it still seemed quite painful - since it contorted a little when she spoke on account of the pain speaking brought her.

"I want to thank you for helping me. You really saved me! I can't even imagine what Owen and his friends would've done to me... if you hadn't showed up, of course."

Sadness and terror flashed in her eyes, smile fading a bit before she shook her head and broadened the smile again.  
Ah, Owen must've been the one that Tony had beaten to a pulp, Peter thought to himself, before he answered her.

"It was nothing... I'm just glad to see that you're okay! How're your injuries?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"They're really not that bad. The only thing that really hurts, is my head. I have a pretty serious concussion right now."

She chuckled a bit and took a drag of the cigarette. It was almost ruined at the butt, from the nail of her thumb dragging over it continuously in order to shake off the ash. Though... it did seem more like a twitch, than something she did with real purpose right now.

Peter understood.  
She wasn't as okay as she seemed in her mannerisms but he didn't really know how to address it, so he just left it alone.  
He hadn't exactly had many of those talks himself.  
He nodded his head a few times.

"Yeah... head butting a wall will do that to you, I guess."

She laughed.

"I guess!"

Peter chuckled a bit with her before deciding to ask her the questions that was the real reason he was here.

"Hey, Jenna, you don't by any chance know anything about those drugs the guys took, do you?"

She looked at him for a moment, blowing out some smoke.

"It's a pretty new one. There hasn't been going on much talk of it around my community. Although I did hear from Owen that he got a total rush from it whenever he took it. Better than coke he'd say. Hell, better than any drug he'd tried before."

She took another long drag, her eyes growing a bit distant.

"You don't know where I can find out who's behind the supply of it?"

Peter crossed his fingers mentally. He would be completely out of leads if she didn't.  
She shook her head slowly, and slight disappointment spread through Peter's gut. Damn...

"But-" 

Peter's eyes lit up as she thought a bit before continuing.

"His friend, Jasper - I don't know if you remember him - he was the one that was about to give me a shot of whatever crap that was in that syringe... Anyways people always calls him Gasper - because of all the gas he always sniffs... you know the same gas they all were on that evening..."

Peter nodded eagerly for her to continue.

"He always hangs out in some other nightclub than "Aced". I can't imagine he'd be dumb enough to show up there again... Well, so perhaps you'd have better luck finding him at that other one? I think it's somewhere in the Bronx and it's called something like "Verstrahlt", which I think is german."

She laughed a bit. 

"I have no idea how you spell it, though, but I hope it can be of some help anyway."

Peter smiled at her, which made no sense 'cuz it's not like she would be able to see it through his mask. 

"Nah, I don't know either. But now I have somewhere to start, so thanks!"

She flicked the butt of the cigarette away and nodded.

"Of course. Well, I better get inside and relax my head. This concussion is giving me the worst headache."

Peter nodded.

"Yes! Oh, sorry." 

He moved to the side letting her pass. His voice sounded when she had gone through the automated doors leading into the hospital.

"Karen do you know what nightclub she was talking about?"

Karen's voice sounded. 

"I'm not sure Peter. I can try and look it up for you, if you don't mind waiting a bit while I search."

Peter was about to answer her, but she was already done before he had the chance to.

"It seems there's one right here-" 

A map popped up, as an overlay over his field of view.  
Awesome!  
Now he just had to get going.

\---

Peter had finally made his way to Soundview, by doing what he did best - swinging from building to building - stealing the occasional free ride on top of various busses. 

It wasn't as difficult finding Gasper - no wait, Jasper - as it had been for Peter to find the nightclub. He had been thrown out violently by two doormen, just moments after Peter had positioned himself on the building opposite from the nightclub.

Jasper wasn't to get in contact with as Peter tried to interrogate him. So he resolved to starting and shake him, yelling his name and such, when he had gotten them both over to a more secluded area, near the Bronx River. 

"Hey! Jasper! Wake up!"

The man, that seemed to be around ten years older than Peter, mumbled incomprehensibly. Peter tried slapping him a few times. Not hard or anything but- well, not soft either.  
That helped though.

"Ouch, what- what the fuck man?!"

He said, drool dripping down the side of his mouth while trying to shield his face.  
He blinked a few times trying focus his eyes on Peter.

"Ronald? Is-s s-that you?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the-"

He shook him violently again.

"I'm Spider-man, you doofus! I fought you yesterday, stupid - uh - bad guy!"

Peter finally stopped shaking him. 

"Ugh, it's no use. You're just a dumb criminal anyways."

He let him go, his head landing on the grass with a bump.

"Noo, wait I remember you now-"

He laughed.

"-You're that little guy - the one we was gonna play with- we was gonna play -just a teensy weensy bit with- you-"

Peter felt a bit uncomfortable now. But he knew that Jasper could do nothing to him in such a state. And that comforted him a little. 

"Jasper. Tell me what that drug was."

"-Daddy was sooo maaadd - that - that we was gonna have fun with-with his plaything, huh-"

He broke out into a manic laughter. Peter's jaw clenched and he debated momentarily wether he should punch him or not, but ended up deciding against it. What good info could he get out of Jasper if he was unconscious. Though he certainly deserved it. 

"Jasper, goddamnit! Tell me what that drug was, and who your supplier is!"

Jasper just continued without really seeming to care about Peter's words.

"He-he was real mad... And-and he hurt Owen r-real bad-"

Now he looked at Peter. It was as if a fog was lifting off his eyes.

"He hurt Owen very badly..."

Peter didn't know what to say. Jasper looked at him like an unpredictable mad dog. 

"They say that... that Owen has bleedings in his brain... That he'll never truly be himself again-"

Peter felt a lump in his throat.

"Just tell me where to find the drugs... Please. They're too dangerous to have going around..."

"It was because of you. It's your fault that Owen has become a drooling moron..."

He started fishing out something from inside his inner pocket. Peter's eyes widened. It was a little glass vial. 

"No!"

He yelled as he threw himself towards Jasper, trying to stop him from breaking it. He did succeed in stopping him and ending up gripping the vial. But his move ended up forcing Jasper to try and elude the attack in turn - making him throw himself chest first to the side. 

Sounds of multiple glasses splintering, sounded from underneath Jasper's jacketed chest. He snorted in deeply, apparently not caring about the recommend dosage. Peter felt stiff. He didn't know what to do to try and stop him from sniffing in the gas. What could he do?  
The only the he ended up doing, was just standing there, watching a disaster unfold.

Peter thought that Jasper had begun crying shortly after all the snorting had stopped. He started getting up on his feet, warily creating a bit of distance in between them.

But Peter felt his entire body stop in it's tracks, subconsciously flexing his muscles, as it dawned on him that Jasper, in reality, was laughing. He had begun standing up as well, now turning to face Peter. 

His face was contorted which distorted most of the facial features, there had been there before. That and the unbelievably dilated pupils brought a nightmarish air about him. He breathed in deeply.

"Ahh- those drugs, man. I think I'm in love with them."

He smiled at Peter.

"Oh yeah- you was asking about something right? What was it?"

Peter cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from stammering as he spoke.

"I wanted to know who-"

He was cut off by Jasper that finished his sentence.

"Who my supplier is, riiight... why should I tell you though?"

Jasper started moving towards Peter now, movements slow and controlled. Peter couldn't will his body into moving.

"Uh- uhm-"

He laughed again, repeating Peter's stammering mockingly. 

"Yeah, there isn't really any good reasons, is there? What had you imagined?"

He moved his arm fast, gripping Peter roughly by the throat in a blink of the eye.  
Choking sounds escaped Peter's lips as he tried breathing - but the air he was gasping after was stopped by the point in his airway where hands squeezed mercilessly. 

"You're the reason my best friend isn't really here anymore."

Peter started punching the arms of Jasper, but his body had already weakened from the lack of oxygen. He needed something with more power. 

Those empty, black eyes staring into his, was not about to be the last thing Peter saw - and that he was sure of. 

He moved his hands up, gripping both sides of Jasper's face, thumbs starting to press into them.  
Jasper's scream started as a low growl, but became more and more bone rattling as blood started dripping down Peter's thumbs - and then his arms after a while.

Jasper had to loosen his grip, which in turn enabled Peter to jump up and push himself towards the river, using Jasper's chest as springboard. 

Peter only managed to draw in an exasperated gasp, as he flew through the air, before he was enveloped in the freezing water. 

\---

Peter dragged himself up on the riverbank shaking horribly, gasping and coughing after air.  
He'd held his breath for as long as he could trying to get as far away from Jasper as possible. 

But this had all been for nothing... a big failure of a mission. He'd gotten no information whatsoever. The only thing he had gotten was the two red handprints that lit up on his pale skin. 

He sighed resignedly and began pulling out his phone but became surprised as a little glass vial followed. 

He smiled. The mission hadn't been entirely useless it'd seem. He put it back in that pocket where he thought it might be safest. 

"Hey Karen, could you pull up a route home for me?"

Peter tripped a bit on account of the cold as she answered.

"Of course, Peter. But I've been informed by Tony that you would do yourself a favor if you remained at this location. Do you still want me to find the directions?"

His smile faltered and worry punched out the air of his gut.

"O-oh no-"

He said with a gasp.

"What-what do you mean, Karen?! What did he mean saying I had to stay here? Please tell me that he doesn't know that I sought out the case even though I promised to leave it alone?"

It was in that exact moment that Peter was lifted up from the ground by a pair of metal arms.

"Hi, Spider-man. Defying our agreements again are we?"

Peter yelped because of the shock from the sudden airborne attack, he was the victim of. Though he quickly relaxed as he accepted his fate, letting both arms and legs dangle as he let himself be flown towards Tony's "garage".

Peter was pretty sure this was going to mean certain death for him when they'd land.

So he'd better enjoy life while it lasted.


	5. First it's giveth, then it's taketh away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's mad again.  
> But Peter sees something different in Tony's eyes.  
> Something other than worry and anger.

Peter was let go suddenly - almost roughly - when they arrived at the private garage-lab- thingy Tony had gotten built a few years back. 

Tony started walking, after he'd put down Peter and landed himself, moving towards the entrance with purpose - his suit retracting a few steps before he reached the door. Peter just kept his eyes at his own feet as he shuffled after Tony, not daring to speak a word. 

Tony steered directly towards the decanters that stood on a white glass counter, as he entered, not slowing his pace on bit.  
Peter hesitantly pulled off his mask as well now, stopping a few steps away from the counter on the opposite side of Tony. He tried to muster up the courage to speak.

"Please don't be mad, Mr. Stark, I was only trying to-"

He started, trying to defend himself but he was quickly cut off by Tony's hand that lifted, signaling for him to shut up.  
Oops, Peter thought. Too early.

The glass Tony pulled out, clinked angrily against the counter and caramel colored liquid spilled into it, a few drops being misplaced because of the frantic movements.  
Tony threw the liquid down his throat in one fluid movement, before he proceeded to refilling the glass. He looked down at the still wet Peter now, his brown eyes glistening intensely with rage and something undefinable.

"What. The. Fuck. Were you thinking?!"

Oof - Peter thought - that's not good. 

"I thought I'd told you to leave this case alone! And to think, I thought that you had really understood it this time! But apparently not!"

He took a sip of the whiskey, making Peter jump, as he slammed it down to the surface of the table again. 

"You'd think that you would have learned from your mistakes by now, but it really doesn't seem that way, does it?!"

Peter felt a lightening of all the anger from earlier today paired with some extra new anger, pulsate in his stomach. 

"I was only trying to help, you know!"

"Trying to help?! By what? By throwing yourself into danger again?!"

Peter let out a sharp breath.

"If you would just let me speak out, I'm sure you'd think of it differently! I got one of the vials! And- and we can use that vial to figure out what kind of drugs we're dealing wi-"

He was cut off again by Tony who moved to the side of the counter. His body was slightly turned away from Peter - his thumb and index finger rubbing the bridge of his nose - as he spoke. A sharp tone of reproach distinguished it though his voice sounded lowly.

"I don't care what you've found out. Fact is that you've disobeyed a direct order, putting yourself needlessly in harms way."

He looked at Peter again, and Peter had to force himself not to avert his eyes. But it was impossible under the intensity of them, and he ended up looking down as his hands only seconds afterwards.

"Do you have any idea how worried you make me?!"

Peter's eyes widened now. Tony'd been worried?  
He swallowed as he looked up at Tony, whose anger had mixed with anguish, and a touch of something else. What was that?  
Peter was quickly pulled from his train of thoughts, though, when Tony continued - full on anger returning in his voice. 

"You know what? I'm confiscating the suit again."

Peter felt the blow of words in his gut, as if it'd been a real punch. His cheeks burned with anger - as did his eyes that threatened with tears on account of the distress.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Yeah? That's where you're wrong. You know that I'm responsible for you. Which means that I have an obligation to protect you, if I see that you're not acting responsibly-"

Now it was Peter that cut him off.

"Oh yeah?! Because taking away my suit went reeaal well last time!"

Tony sighed with exasperation.

"It's for your own protection, Pete."

"No- yeah- I get it!"

He started angrily undressing. The cold air hitting his damp body as it was exposed. The suit, that was still wet, was angrily thrown at Tony - only to fall to the ground after it'd hit him.

"Take the suit! See if I care!"

Peter could feel himself trembling with rage. But that same burning rage, completely disappeared when he noticed Tony's face.  
His breathing hitched in his throat, when his eyes fell upon the dark brown ones, that momentarily roamed his damp body, before locking onto his eyes. 

Peter swallowed feeling his stomach being filled with butterflies. 

Tony just stood there in silence for a moment, before he turned and walked over to the other side of the counter again - positioning it between them, as if it was his shield. 

He pulled out the decanter again, beginning to pour yet another glass of whiskey.  
Peter's heart pounded in his chest - threatening to pounce through his rips at every beat. He began moving towards Tony, only stopping himself when he was right in front of Tony. 

Tony started moving the glass up towards his lips but an almost shaky breath was let out, as Peter stopped it and softly pushed it back down to the counter. 

"Kid-"

He tried, but stopped when Peter slowly reached up to touch his cheek with one hand.  
Peter's heart was still pounding like a maniac - as if it tried to scare him into stopping himself - but he couldn't bring himself to heed it's warnings. 

He started leaning in slowly, lifting himself slightly up on his toes. 

An electrical current ran through his lips, as they touched Tony's. It took a moment before Tony's lips responded - almost as if he'd been debating wether he should give in or not. 

Their kiss was soft at first. It was almost as if they were wary of one another, but it somehow still managed to create an incredible feeling in Peter's stomach. He started sliding the hand he'd held on Tony's cheek into his hair - the other hand joining momentarily afterwards - as he deepened the kiss a little trying to get as much contact as possible. Craving burned in his stomach, and he licked at Tony's lips, immediately being granted permission. He let his tongue meet with Tony's, savoring the sensation.

Tony's warm, coarse hands gripped at him by the waist - and a short breath escaped his trembling lips. He hadn't anticipated how this breath in turn was going to draw out a breathy, almost whimpering moan from him, but it did. The moan that sounded without his permission, disturbed the almost complete silence that surrounded them, as it spilled from his lips. 

Tony almost stopped at that, and worry instantly struck Peter in his stomach.  
He was on the verge to pulling away, a wave of apologies ready on his tongue. But all that was abandoned immediately, as Tony deepened the kiss, pulling Peter even closer. 

His hands slid down to Peter's ass, grabbing both cheeks as he pulled him up, manhandling him onto the counter with an urgency. 

Tony now stood positioned between his legs, one hand gripping him tightly at the hip and thigh, the other sliding up his spine - only stopping when he reached Peter's neck - holding it firmly.  
Peter felt as though the places that had been touched by Tony was on fire, but the focus on those sensations were quickly led to the feeling of Tony's tongue licking into his mouth. 

More. Oh God, Peter wanted more. He felt insatiable. He wanted to feel more of Tony. Wanted him so deeply. Wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Another moan sounded from Peter, and Tony froze in his tracks again. This time, though, he ended up drawing himself out from the kiss, and from Peter's arms. 

"Shit- oh God-"

He started, and took a few steps back, gripping the wall that led on into the sitting area, just a bit further away.

Peter felt as if his heart - that had beaten faster than ever - had now stopped. 

"I can't believe I did that." 

Peter felt his throat tighten in on itself, making it harder to breath than when he'd been choked earlier that evening. His hands lied on his thighs motionlessly - numb.

"I- I mean... I'm married, for God's sakes."

Tony held his hand on his forehead, his entire body not moving an inch.

"And- and - oh God - you're just a kid..."

The last bit was barely audible as it was let out with a breath. He turned towards Peter now, eyes filled with pain and regret. 

"I'm so sorry, Pete."

Peter didn't dare letting himself breath. Tears burned behind his eyes. 

"T-Tony-"

Oh dear, Peter thought. Now the tears are falling. 

"I'm sorry mr. Stark- I really am - I just -"

He let out a shaky breath. 

"I just really, really like you."

He finally finished, meeting Tony's eyes. The eye contact didn't last long though, for Tony's eyes closed, his brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry, kid. I've done something horrible to you. I don't know if you can forget- or even forgive that- but I'm so... so sorry."

Peter's lips trembled, as he still tried so hard to hold himself back from crying.

"No- no that's... that's fine... you don't have to apologize... it's- it's fine..."

Tony wasn't even remotely looking his way, as he opened his eyes. 

"I should... probably just go home."

Peter said, sliding of the counter. His whole body felt numb. As if someone had dissevered all his nerve endings. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, kid."

Was the answer that sounded from Tony. 

"Just take the suit. I won't confiscate it."

Peter pulled on the suit, and walked towards the door afterwards. He waited for a moment in front of it before opening it, praying for Tony to stop him. He didn't though, but Peter wanted to say one last thing anyways.

"Just so you know Mr. Stark, I don't regret it. And I won't take it back either."

He turned the door knob and walked through it, closing the door after himself.

The warm, salty tears trickled down his cheeks as he did so. But were soon soaked up by the textile of the mask, as he pulled it back on. 

His legs started moving for him, trying to put as much distance between him and the garage.


	6. Tony: the master of self loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's spiraling out of control after Peter leaves.   
> He doesn't know how to handle it, so he get's a helping hand from his old friend and lover - whiskey.
> 
> Oh, and Pepper stops by. Which ends up turning into a grizzly situation.

Tony forced the bitter drink down his throat. 

Pictures of Peter were still remaining inside his head almost as if they were stuck there permanently. 

Tony wouldn't allow them to be so for much longer though, so he forced down yet another mouthful of the scotch, that burned it's way down to his stomach. 

Tony couldn't shoot down the memory of Peter's naked thighs spread open, gracing against the material of Tony's pants at his hips. Angrily he poured more alcohol into his glass. There wasn't any enjoyment in his way of drinking.   
He relished neither in the taste nor the sensation of the warmth the alcohol created in his gut. No, this cheap bottle had been reserved for days like this one.

Now it was the trembling of Peter's lips, that took up the space in Tony's head. They had been trembling as though they were begging for more. Begging for Tony-

No.   
He cut the thought off. He'd only perceived Peter's actions as such. It hadn't been the reality of their situation. Why the hell would it have been? Peter couldn't possibly have wanted to kiss Tony in that manner. He couldn't have wanted to kiss an old man like that. It was absurd. 

Tony was sure though that he hadn't done anything against the will of the boy, and that did seem to calm his feelings of guilt. Well almost calm them. Which means not really calm them at all. 

It didn't matter really, wether the kid had wanted it or not. Fact was that he had taken advantage of the boy.

A voice at the back of his head that really didn't sound like his own since it was too soft - too rational and collects to be his, sounded.

"What about the things he said? The things about how he likes you? He said that he really, really lik-"

Tony threw his glass into the wall in a fit of rage. No way, was he going to allow that voice to sound. He pulled out another glass, with the aim to distinguish all thinking and every thought that roamed his head like a tornado. 

He'd done something regrettable. To his protege no less. A kid he cared for incredibly. A kid he wanted to shield from the heinousness of the world. 

\---

Tony squinted his eyes as the bright light clicked on, illuminating the mess around him and the mess that he had become. 

"Tony, you have a meeting tomorrow with- oh my God - what's going on here?!"

Tony lifted his head slightly, looking at the redhead in front of him, with one eye closed. 

"Oh, hey Pepper. I was just having a little one man party here. Nice of you to join me."

His voice scraped on sandpaper on its way out of his throat. 

It'd been quite a long time since he'd last seen her for more than a few fleeting moments. And it had been ages since they'd last talked to each other of something other than work. 

Tony worked his way up to a vertical position. He couldn't help but notice the slight signs of fatigue on her eyes, despite the air of elegance she carried around her always. 

Amazingly enough, it didn't seem that she picked up on the horrendous state of her husband, even though it was much more blatant than the little fatigue Tony had noticed in her. 

Perhaps Tony didn't look as dead as he felt? Or perhaps she didn't care enough to point it out? Not like either one bothered him. 

She began walking over to him. She still didn't address his state as she spoke.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

Pepper stopped I front of him.

"I don't know. Days?"

He took her hand in his, but it was hard to imagine that his shaking - that could be blamed on the hangovers - would go unnoticed. Luckily though, it did. She lowered herself down on the couch beside him. 

"What's going on with you?"

Ah, so she had noticed the state the Tony were in. Who had he been kidding? Of course she'd noticed. She always did.   
Her voice sounded slightly worried, and Tony could feel that same worry radiating from her eyes. He sank a lump before speaking.

"It's nothing, Pepper. You really shouldn't worry." 

She looked at him slightly disbelieving. But then she relaxed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Okay. If you say so."

She leaned towards him, letting their lips touch like they had so many times before. Tony begged for it to feel like it always had. Life affirming. Like life was worth giving a shot. And like he wanted it to be with her until his end. 

All the begging in the world wouldn't have made a difference, for his heart sank in disappointment as their lips met, despite it. 

He felt nothing. Her lips were warm and soft to the touch, but they lacked something. They lacked something sweet but at the same time spicy. Maybe if he - He deepened the kiss a little, his tongue meeting hers. It didn't do anything. If anything it made it worse. It's not that it felt any different from the usual, but it somehow felt wrong to Tony. 

It felt lifeless. The kiss, the places their bodies were in contact. It felt deficient of something deeper. 

It lacked the true warmth that he so desperately craved.

Pictures of Peter emerged in Tony's mind. The way his mouth had tasted. The tone of his whimpers echoed in Tony's ears still, and he felt the need to break free from the kiss. 

Pepper looked at him, with eyes full of questions as he pulled himself away from Pepper and their clothed embrace, which such suddenness.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

He took her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He still loved her. He knew that. He was so sure of it, and that was what he wanted - no, needed to convey to her. 

But it was something entirely different that spilled from his lips, as he spoke. 

"I want a divorce."

Tony's eyes widened, shocked at what he'd said. Pepper's did the same. Tony suddenly felt his mouth becoming very dry. Dry like a desert.

"Wh-what?!"

She pulled her hand from his and got up on her feet, turning her back to him. 

He opened his mouth, to try and explain himself. He wanted to take it back. Wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he was only confused. Tell her that he was still drunk from yesterday and therefore didn't know what he was saying. 

But all the words that flew through his mind felt bitter and rotten. He could taste the lies that were formed by words as they stuck in the quicksand that was his throat. 

He just ended up closing his mouth again after a while, when realizing that that was the only smart thing to do for him.

"Why?"

Pepper turned towards him. A mix of anger and disbelief was apparent in both her voice and body language, though her face had kept the composure she always had under her control.

"I-I don't... I don't know..."

A sharp breath of disbelief escaped her lips, and she shook her head. 

"Tell me the truth, Tony."

Tony didn't know what to say. Pepper spoke again, voice hard, after it had become apparent that Tony wasn't going to explain himself.

"What, Tony? Is it because we're not spending as much time together anymore?"

He shook his head, his throat dry, when he answered.

"No."

She laughed with a cold and hollow sound.

"Come on! Then, what is it? Is it because I'm getting older? You've always preferred those pretty, little, obscene things from your younger days."

The tone hit Tony hard and he looked up at her almost glaring. 

"You know that's not it."

Her smile faltered and she dropped down to a chair opposite of him. 

"I know... You're right. I know. But Tony, you have to tell me the truth. The real truth."

Her eyes was boring a hole into him. 

"Tell me why! What's the reason? Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I do!"

He finally yelled. 

"I do still love you. I hold you very close to my heart. But-"

He trailed off not knowing what to say again. Pepper assessed the sadness that shone from Tony. She thought a bit, analyzing what that sadness meant, before she spoke again. Her voice had changed to something new. Something new, that Tony couldn't figure out what meant.

"You love someone else, don't you?"

Tony froze completely. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs, knowing that she'd been spot on with her guess. The interrogation wasn't over yet, though. She still wanted the entire truth after all. Despite the knowledge that it wouldn't make her any happier. It was like playing with fire. And Pepper knew that, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Who?"

"It's- it's - I can't tell you..."

He looked anywhere but at her as he answered. 

"I guess it's irrelevant, anyways though."

That might've been her answer, but both she and Tony knew that it wasn't irrelevant to her. Not in the slightest. And she knew she wouldn't be able to let go, even though she really did want to.

\---

They'd been fighting on and off for quite some time, before a complete silence finally had fallen upon them. 

Pepper was starring into the air, contemplating their situation. Tony felt guilty as always, and wanted to make this as easy as possible on Pepper. But it wasn't easy. It wasn't ever going to be. What they had, had been so good. But it had grown stale. Grown meaningless. Pepper knew that. She wasn't one to lie to herself. 

Her eyes shifted, after some time of starring, roaming the room. She furrowed her brows. 

How could she have missed it? How come she only noticed now? Peter's projects - that usually were scattered around on the work benches, taking up as much space as Tony's - had been neatly packed to the side of the table the furthest away. Why? She hadn't seen him around much lately either.   
What had happened?

"Should we order a pizza?"

Sounded Tony's voice. He began reaching out for the phone but was interrupted as he did so.

"It's Peter isn't it?"

Tony froze in his movements. Both knew what Pepper meant.  
She closed her eyes, letting out an agitated, almost hurt sigh. 

"Of course it is..."

She got up moving towards the exit of the garage. 

"You can send the divorce papers to my personal email."

Tony felt as though he was spiraling through the floor into the abyss. This whole situation reminded him of a fright train on a crash course. It certainly felt as such.

"I- I would never do something to the kid. You know that, right?"

She glanced back at him over her shoulder. 

"What you would or wouldn't do, doesn't concern me. What you're going to do or not going to, doesn't either for that matter."

She straightened her back.

"The only thing that i do concern myself with is the annoyance at my own ignorance... It shouldn't surprise me like this."

Tony didn't know what to say, but that didn't matter, since Pepper didn't plan on letting him speak. 

"I mean the way he looks at you isn't exactly subtle... with awe and adoration. Like a little puppy waiting to be praised... I guess I just chose to ignore the way that you looked at him too. But that's my own fault."

She turned towards the door again. 

"Don't try to contact me for a while. I won't wish to see you... I really do hope you figure it out though. I really do."

The door closed behind her, and Tony didn't know where to place himself in the garage. He was still trying to process the entirety of the whole situation, that had gone down, but it didn't seem to compute. 

Whiskey. That was what he needed. That would help him handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit serious chapter?   
> I don't know, but it seems that Tony's back on the old razzle dazzle of alcoholism :/
> 
> Anyways, I'm really looking forward to start writing the next chapter!  
> I imagine that the whole crime situation that Peter has going on will be finished. And preferably with a bang! 
> 
> The spelling might be kind of wacky at some times, but I really didn't feel like proofreading, so sorry for that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways!


	7. Oh, Peter. Why don't you ever learn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's heartbroken, and decides to try and do something of use anyways. 
> 
> But, well, if only he learned to think a few steps ahead once in a while.

Peter didn't feel like getting out of bed. He had been cooped up inside the small bedroom for two days now. Well, ever since the incident in Tony's garage. 

May had asked him - no, more like pried him - for information on the reason behind his sudden change in mood and energy level, several times. Peter had told her again and again that she really didn't need to worry, and that he was just feeling a bit under the weather. She had obviously known that it wasn't the complete truth, but had let it go after a little while. 

Peter felt that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the memories of the incident at bay, and flashes of that evening still flew through his head, without mercy. 

It was torture whenever he remembered. His stomach would curl in on itself, which was quickly followed by the sudden urge to punch himself in the face. The memory of the expression on Tony's face, when he'd realized what they were doing, was only wood to the fiery anger that burned in Peter. Anger at what he'd done. The regret and guilt Peter had seen in Tony's eyes ripped at him. How could he had been so stupid and actually kissed Tony?  
The man was more than twice his age - and worse than that - married. Peter would never have thought that he would be that kind of person. The despicable kind. The kind that was without morals. 

He'd certainly done it now. Ruined the relationship they'd had. Ruined the mutual trust and care that had characterized their bond.  
Shit.  
Would Tony ever want to see him again? After what Peter had done? Probably not.

Peter rose onto his feet suddenly, violently kicking the chair that until now had silently and innocently stood by his desk. It flew through the room before crashing into the wall. 

He felt as though he was going crazy. His eyes locked with the ones that starred back at him from his mirror. The familiar brown eyes was unrecognizable. Dark bags under them brought an air of despair about them, and the whites wasn't particularly white anymore but instead red and bloodshot. That really was the face of a deranged person, wasn't it?

His lips quivered and a sob was let out as he fell down to the floor - hiding his face by his knees - arms hugging his head. 

Peter wanted to disappear. Wanted to be either someone else or nothing at all. Anything but being himself right this moment. Sobs filled the bedroom for long moments, his shoulders shaking in rhythm with them. They slowly started to soften after some time, and then they little by little ceased completely. 

He lifted his head, letting it fall back onto the edge of the bed. A headache was pounding at his temples. Probably from all the crying. No mystery there.

This wasn't good for anything. No use really. His eyes caught the red and blue spandex that peaked out from behind the closet door. He got up.  
Why was he allowing himself to wallow in self pity like this? He should do something useful for a change. 

It didn't matter how he felt. He could help others no matter how bad he felt himself. 

He had the power to make a difference. 

Or well, Spider-Man had the power to make a difference.

\--- 

The sun was setting in the horizon, tall buildings hiding the golden light in the distance. Peter sat on one of the shorter buildings, trying to catch his breath after all the swinging he'd just done.  
He reached down his pocket after his phone, to message aunt May, that he'd be returning home late, before remembering that it hadn't survived all the swimming he'd done after his meeting with Jasper.

He shuddered. That was definitely one of the less enjoyable crime fighting moments he'd been through. Definitely on a top 5 list of lousy fights on his part. Which kind of seemed to become a recurring theme as of late.

Peter's hand, that was still diving for the phone, encountered the little glass vial, just before he pulled it out. He'd completely forgotten about it. Which was, well, to be expected with all that had happened since then. He definitely had to try and follow up on this, right? 

Tony's harsh words rung through his head - "Trying to help?! By what? By throwing yourself into danger again?!"

Peter swallowed, and he suddenly felt very weakened. Tony was right. But Peter really didn't feel like he was able to just let this case go. The drugs could really increase the violent nature of the crimes in this neighborhood - in his neighborhood. And no way, was Peter just going to stand by and watch that happen. 

Where should he start though? He didn't really feel like starting to try and figure out the components of the drug. Especially not now that he'd seen the extend of the drug's capabilities twice.  
Gas really wasn't a form that's easy to control either, and there was just no way that he was going to risk exposing himself to those damps, while cracking the vial open. Even if it was for a good cause. 

He scratched his head, eyeing the small glass vial. The glass was dyed a dark hue of green. It appeared that two powders, inside it was kept separate by a little glass wall that divided the glass vial into two small spaces. Huh, Peter thought. So that's how it works. By breaking the glass the two compounds would mix and react, changing from the powder form to a gas form. Quite genius. 

But the components would still need to be quite special in order to have that kind of effect on the body itself. And in a timeframe as short as what he'd experienced. It seemed like something out of a science fiction movie. Well, so did radioactive spiders, now that he thought about it.

He sat there in silence for a little while trying to think of where to start, when he suddenly noticed something on the side of the vial. A little whimsical engraving graced the glass. He squinted his eyes trying to make out what was written. Was that a "C" or a "G"? Maybe Karen's eyes had a better chance at reading the letter.

"Karen, can you make out what letter's written on the vial?"

"I can't say for sure Peter, but it looks like a "C" or a "G"."

Damn, that didn't contribute to the mystery at hand in any way. He let his shoulders slump forward.

Now what? Jasper obviously wasn't very eager to offer his knowledge to help Peter. And Jenna didn't seem to know any more than the information she'd already given him. Though there might just be a slight possibility that the new lead Peter had found, made sense to her, even though it didn't to him. She did know more about that community than him, after all.

"Karen, could you pull up a route towards the hospital that Jenna's treated in?"

"Of course, Peter, but it seems that she's checked herself out yesterday, despite the recommended treatment time of a concussion as severe as hers."

That was weird. Peter knew that the reason behind it couldn't be because of the medical bills, since Tony or some of the others already had taken care of that financially.

"That's weird... did she state why?" 

"No, it doesn't seem so. But she was required to leave a phone number."

Peter jumped up on his feet. 

"Great! Can you set me through to that number? My phone's having some problems at the moment."

"I know. It's common knowledge that water and electric devices don't go well together."

Peter furrowed his brows, a smile tugging slightly at the corner of his mouth. Was that sass he picked up from Karen's tone of voice? 

"I'll set you through now."

"Great! Thanks, Karen."

He heard a dialing note beep for a few seconds before the phone was picked up on the other end. 

"Yes, hello?"

Jenna's voice was kind of groggy when it sounded.

"Hi, Jenna. It's me Spider-man - uh - you know, from the other day."

"Oh, that guy. What do you want?"

Peter picked up on a slight displeasure from her side, but chose to ignore it, since he didn't really have any other informants besides her. Was he annoying her?

"Hi, yeah, I was wondering if you could provide me with some more information?"

"... I already told you all I know, didn't I?"

"Yes, yeah you did. I couldn't get much information out of Jasper, but I did get my hands on one of those glass vials. There's a small letter on the side of the vial, and I was wondering if it meant anything to you?"

Peter awaited her voice for a little longer than a moment before she finally spoke. 

"... A letter? What letter?"

"I don't know. I think it's a "C" or a "G"."

He could hear her breathing heavy on the other end. Was she on drugs? 

"How about we meet up at my address?"

Peter shrugged to himself. She did seem a little weird, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? Well, it was to be expected when you considered her situation. 

"Yeah, sure."

\---

Peter stood in front of an old warehouse that seemed to be abandoned. It was situated right in the middle of an industrial district, which only added to the eerie feeling Peter got from atmosphere that surrounded him. 

This couldn't possibly be where she lived, could it? Though, he supposed that it could make sense if she didn't have enough money to pay the rent of a normal place. Right? 

The address that Jenna had given him, was different from the one she had put down on her hospital forms. But it seemed to be because it was her parents' place. Which probably gave ground to a very good explanation. Maybe. 

Peter kicked a stone by his feet in the gravel. Was she perhaps a squatter? It certainly seemed so, didn't it...

Peter was pretty sure that it was illegal. But then again, it didn't really hurt anyone, so he supposed that it didn't really matter to him wether she was or not. 

He gripped the handle of the door. Red rust crumpled off and mixed with the glove of his suit as he dragged the heavy metal door open. His neck hairs stood up from the unpleasant loud shrieking his actions prompted from the decadent, old hinges. He shuddered both because of the horrible sounds that cut through his ears, but also because of darkness that was presented before him behind the metal door. 

Nope.  
This was not a place he wanted to spent more time than necessary in. 

"Hello?"

Peter's voice echoed inside the building, but there was no reaction from anything or anyone.

Peter forced himself to ignore the alarming sense of danger he felt. A sense that was growing by every second, as he stepped inside the building, allowing the dark to envelope him.

It was so dark inside that Peter began wondering if he really was in the right building or not, but then his eyes caught a weak light further down at the end of the building.

Something inside him begged for him to turn back, but he shot it down and forced himself deeper inside the darkness. 

He was finally starting to be able to see, when he approached the light. It illuminated the surrounding area ever so slightly, and Peter could finally make out the figure of Jenna sitting by a wooden crate. 

She had a huge hoodie on that almost looked as if it was trying to swallow her whole. Cigarette smoke surrounded her this time also, just as it had done the last time he encountered her. The smoke was set in motion through the air, when she lifted her head, pointing it towards Peter. Her face was intense for a moment before she shot him a smile.

"Hi, Spider-Guy."

Her voice echoed off of the metal walls, making it sound almost unnatural. Peter waved at her as he answered.

"Hi, Jenna!"

He stopped when he'd finally reached the area where she was sitting. Multiple wooden crates surrounded her, almost creating a smaller room inside the humongous building.

"Nice home you have here. Cozy."

He said before sitting down across from her, leaning his back against one of the crates, mirroring how she sat.  
She laughed. 

"Yeah, well it's at least home."

Peter chuckled slightly too, but her smile disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. 

"What can I help you with?"

Ah. Okay, straight to the point. He pulled the vial out of his pocket, presenting it to her. She leaned towards him slightly, seemingly in order to try and get a better look at it. Then she shook her head and stretched out her arm.

"Give it here."

Peter did as told, and it was soon snatched out of his hand. He waited for a few seconds as she examined the surface of the vial, before she finally spoke. 

"It reminds me of something, but I don't remember what... wait here. There's a generator somewhere in the back, that I can turn on and hook my computer up to."

She got up, but Peter gripped her hand before she could begin to move. 

"That sounds good, Jenna, but the vial stays with me."

She shook her head, laughing.

"No problem, man."

Peter slipped the vial out from between her fingers, and sat back down watching her disappear into the dark. 

Peter looked around at his surroundings. He felt sorry for Jenna. How could anyone live like this? He shuddered. It was cold. Very cold. Which he guessed made sense, since the wind easily blew through the various holes there was in the roof. And then there of course was the creepy feel of the place. Huge and spacious. Dark. And she lived here alone? How did she survive?

A sound pulled him out of his thoughts. His whole body went stiff. What was that? It sounded again. It was a soft pounding sound from the box across from Peter. 

He was on his feet in the blink of an eye. Hairs on his neck and arms stood up, and he barely blinked, afraid of missing out on something moving towards him. 

A complete silence followed the last pound. Well, complete silence except from the wind that was howling through the roof. 

Had it been his imagination? No, it couldn't have been. He could've sworn that the pound had been real.

He slowly moved towards the crate. The wood of the top was rough and splintery under Peter's clothed fingers, but he still began probing around the edges, trying to pry it open.  
The wood creaked against the bended nails, that seemed to have been hammered in with a hurry. He finally succeeded in ripping the lid off from the rest of the box, after a moment or two. 

He suddenly let go of the wooden cover, with shock, when he looked inside it - and it fell to the ground with a massive ruckus. 

A body was laying inside it, curled up into the position of a child who has lost their mother. The person inside lifted his head slightly, his eyes meeting with Peter's, before flinching back, hiding his face again with a whimper.  
Peter furrowed his brows. What the... It was Jasper? 

He really didn't look anything like how Peter remembered him from any of the other times they had encountered each other. But he was sure that it was him. Had the drugs finally taken away his last remaining sanity? 

Peter's hairs stood up again, only this time he also felt an almost vibrating sensation. It was his Peter tingle - wait no - his spider sense. 

He started turning around, but it was too late. 

A needle stabbed into his neck, with a painful jab. Oh no... not again, thought Peter.  
How did he manage to get drugged time after time? He found it almost difficult to breathe, and his vision became weird.

What he saw when he'd finally turned around, was the blurry silhouette of Jenna. 

Then it suddenly went all dark, and his body fell to the ground without mercy.


	8. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up. It really isn't one of his golden moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, there might be some graphic depictions of violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Just a little warning.
> 
> I don't think it's too serious, just thought I'd put a little warning up, in case any of you guys find that off putting or uncomfortable.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The first thing Peter felt as he started to regain his consciousness, was the sting in his neck. It felt like a wasp's sting. No, wait. Worse than a wasp's sting. Much worse. 

The second thing he noticed was his inability to move. Which was horribly claustrophobic, though Peter didn't exactly suffer from claustrophobia. Well. Didn't suffer from it before his encounter with the Vulture. Being buried alive under concrete was something he would've never thought was something that would happen to him. That didn't matter now though. What mattered was; why couldn't he move? 

He pried his eyes open, flinching at the light that seemed much brighter than it supposedly really was. He missed with his eyes a few times, confusedly trying to figure out what was happening to him. He looked down his body. Oh. Now his inability to move started to make sense.   
He was tied up with chains by his feet. His arms were tied behind his back, probably in the same manner. 

"Ah! It seems our Spider-Boy has finally awoken from his little nap."

Peter turned to face the direction the voice came from. Oh right. Jenna. That she was involved in all this had come as big surprise to Peter. Wait, why was she involved? 

Behind her stood Jasper. His eyes was glued to the floor a few feet from Peter. They almost seemed... distant. Unattached. Like he wasn't really there anymore. 

"I really do hope you slept well, Peter, 'cuz it might be the last time for a while. By the way, sorry about the needle thing from before... I've just already seen the way that you move, and the extend of your powers. And I simply just don't think that I would be able to take you on in a honest fight."

Peter had to agree with her on that. It didn't seem like her body was able to do much harm to anyone. Peter could thankfully slowly feel the fog lift from his head. Though it still felt as though his thoughts were slowed considerably by the sedative.   
Wait, what did she mean with that sleep thing? No, more importantly, how did she know - Peter's eyes widened. Oh no... his mask.

"That mask, man, you should really get it redesigned. Actually, you should get your entire costume redesigned. Cuz' it all seems a bit theatrical to me, y'know."

Peter swallowed. The panic started to grow inside him as the severity of the situation he was in steadily became more clear to him. He had to chill though. Panic only made him act without thinking.

"Ah, I know... but don't you think it's kind of rude to de-mask another person?"

"Maybe. The curiosity was just killing me."

She shrugged and moved closer towards Peter before squatting down beside him. 

"I couldn't help myself. But who would've thought that you'd be so young? And so... so ordinary looking? A pasty, little, white boy."

Peter furrowed his brows.

"But you're also white... Paler than me, really."

A rough chuckle escaped her lips at that, and Peter took the moment of absence of focus to stealing a quick glance at Jasper. Though, she of course, as it turned out, noticed it regardless.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore. I've fully tamed him by now. Unfortunately a little too much, if you ask me."

A laugh laid underneath Jenna's voice, seemingly making her sound amused - but it made a shiver run down Peter's spine.

"Ho-how?"

"It's quite simple really."

She held out the little green vial in her hand, looking at it proudly.

"It's a little concoction I've created. The purpose of it was of course different when I started to develop it, compared to what it has become now."

She closed her hand around the little glass droplet before rising to her feet. 

"You see, the world is fucked up. I mean, really, completely fucking hopeless. I don't remember any goodness ever gracing it. Don't remember any goodness ever coming my way. Everyone... everything has always tried to destroy me."

She walked up to Jasper and caressed his face so carefully, that Peter almost thought it was heartfelt gesture. 

"Like Jasper, here, and his friends. Not the first to think that they could rape me. Well they would've if you hadn't showed up. But it almost didn't worry me. I mean at least I would've gotten free drugs right?"

Peter looked at her as though her words were unintelligible to him. Well, they might as well have been, because he did not understand the way she was thinking at all. 

"Anyways, I created the drug a long time ago. The first batch I made had the ability to kill, without it being traceable. But then I started noticing some of the other abilities it has, which are much more interesting. It has this crazy impact on the human body - y'know the one you witnessed the other day. It also has the ability to both create remorselessly violent people, while making them more impressionable at the same time. Which means it has the potential to be useful if we were to talk for example, mind control. I've of course made a few tweaks since the first time you and I met. Those guys was out of control there."

She smiled looking away from Jasper and back at Peter. 

"But the new version - damn it works good! I just shouldn't have tormented this poor guy that much..."

Peter couldn't tear his eyes off her. This was crazy. She was crazy. 

"You're crazy."

Blurted Peter out.

"Probably. But that doesn't matter. Well it won't matter when I sell it to the government - or the Russians - or whoever. I'm still testing it out though. For example, I've just found out that the drug's violent effects seems to be enhanced by the male hormone... Found that out after I castrated this one."

She clapped Jasper on the cheek. Jasper just kept looking out into the air with empty eyes. All color disappeared from Peter's face, and he swallowed hard. Oh god. This was all so wrong. So very wrong. Abhorrent.  
She looked at Peter for a moment.

"You find me vile?"

Anger sounded in her voice. 

"One shouldn't blame me for that."

Peter trembled. She was quite menacing in her way of behaving. Creepy, really.

"The first time I was introduced to drugs was when I was younger. Younger than you actually. The circumstances was much like those we both experienced with our mutual friends, only it was with a boyfriend I had at the time."

Tears had begun welling up into her eyes, though her face remained weirdly expressionless. 

"He was cruel. Very cruel. And I couldn't get out of the relationship or away from him. You see, he had friends. Dangerous, deranged friends."

Her voice was controlled but it also made her seem terrifyingly unpredictable at the same time.

"He was dangerous and deranged. He made me cut off all my other relationships. Made my parents give up on me. Got me addicted to drugs. Ruined my chances of having kids - with the help of a little pocketknife... not that I ever wanted any, but it would've been nice to have that choice for myself."

She paused for a moment choosing her words carefully.

"He ruined me... so I ruined him."

Peter shuddered. This was all too much. His eyes widened when she took out a knife, and his body flexed by reflex as she started moving. Her movements were quick, but they weren't pointed at him. 

Peter, though, had no time to calculate why the attack wasn't directed at him before the sound of the collision between ribs and the force of the weapon echoed throughout the warehouse. Peter flinched despite the knowledge of himself being okay- unharmed.

Jasper wasn't though. He looked down at the knife that so quickly, so easily, had been placed in his chest. Whimpers escaped his lips and he reminded Peter so much of a child who couldn't understand why a rabid dog had bitten him. It was cruel.   
Peter had to force himself to look down on the ground, in order to try and spare himself from the vile situation that unfolded in front of him. He didn't really need more materials for his nightmares. 

The body dropped to the floor, not many moments later, completely lifeless.

Tears welled up into Peter's eyes as Jenna just stood there looking down at Jasper in fascination. Then she moved towards Peter, crouching down beside him. 

She had tears that matched his own trickling down her cheeks. Her hand moved up to Peter's cheek, as she began hushing him with a weird sense of care. 

"Shhh- it's okay. Jasper had fulfilled his purpose. I had no use for him anymore. Especially not now that I've found you."

She smiled at him genuinely, which really did nothing to calm Peter. It mostly had the opposite effect on him. 

"I'm looking so much forward to seeing what effects the drugs will have on you, since you already have these special gifts."

She caressed the top of his head now.

"You are so special Peter. I'm very happy that I have this opportunity to work together with you. With you, I'll be able to make the drug even better. We'll make it impeccable. Together."

Nope. That wasn't going to happen. No way. 

He shook her hand off his head, and then he clashed his forehead against her head, with all the power he could muster up. She fell backwards with a cry. Peter didn't stay still for long though. He tried spreading his feet with all he had in him now, but the chain concurred too slowly. Why was it so damn well made? Jenna was still laying on the floor whimpering and gripping at her nose that appeared to have been broken. Blood welled out from underneath her hand, staining her hair and painting the concrete she laid on. But for how long would she stay like that? 

The chains were boring into the flesh of Peter's legs painfully, but he couldn't stop now. The metal of the two joints, where the pressure was the most, started to creak as they began opening up. Peter lit up. He was almost there. Jenna though, was also almost back on her feet. 

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck head bumps another person?!"

She took out the little green vial. Oh my God. Why did they always do that when fighting with Peter? 

The chain splintered by Peter's feet, in the same moment the vial did in Jenna's hand. He could hear her sniff in deeply, and panic began seething into his stomach. His arms was still bound on his back. He tried wriggling the chain over his wrists and hands, but it didn't work. And it felt as though he was breaking his hands slowly by doing it. 

What if- yes of course. He was quite flexible for crying out loud. Flexible enough to be able to jump over his own hands. That way he'd at least get them in front of him. 

Jenna came at his back right after he stumbled back onto the ground. She gripped his hair tightly, trying to pull him down back over. He wasn't ready or able to counter the attack yet and her nails bored into Peter's scalp. Tears stung in his eyes, on account of the pain from his hair being tugged at with such a force. He reached back over his head, trying to reach Jenna. He fumbled after any part he could get a hold on, but it was difficult, both because of the backwards position he was being dragged down in, but also because of the restraints on his wrists and arms. 

He finally succeeded in getting a hold on Jenna's forearm, and wasted no time in pulling towards himself, easily getting her off the ground and slamming her to the concrete floor in front of him. 

The air was crashed out of her lungs, her eyes were wide, as the pain spread through her spine and head. It wasn't very optimal fighting like this, with his hands tied in front of him. He really had to find something to bend the restraints of his arms off with. He let go of Jenna's arm, and ran towards Jasper's lifeless body, reaching out his own arms, to shoot a web at the knife that was still buried in Jasper's rib cage. But no web came out from under the chains, to Peter's surprise and dismay. He looked down at his wrists in panic, but was soon hit to the ground by Jenna's body covering his own. 

She sat astride, on top of him, hands gripping around his throat, squeezing. Her eyes was opened wide. The pupils were so dark and dilated that Peter felt he was being pulled into the dark abyss, that was her soul.

"Did you really think I hadn't noticed the webs you used when you fought in the alley? You used them well."

He tried kicking at her, but she didn't let his legs impact her powerful grip. She squeezed harder, a manic smile playing on her lips.

"But you don't do as well without them, huh."

Peter started to feel lightheaded, and he was beginning to see stars. This was no good. He should stop kicking.

"Shhh- don't worry Spider-Boy. I won't kill you. So just let yourself go to sleep again."

He took a moment to gather his strength. Well, the rest he had, anyway. Which wasn't much. 

He flexed his lower abdomen and pushed his legs off the ground, by his feet. He winded his legs around Jenna's neck, and pushed her downwards, by crossing his ankles and tightening them, until she was forced to let go of his throat. He gripped her hands quickly as he started spitting and coughing, on account of the fresh, evening air was let into his lungs yet again. 

Now it was Jenna that was choking under the pressure Peter provided with his feet. But he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold her like this. 

A groan escaped Peter's lips. The strength and violence of the writhing she did in his hold was overwhelming. He looked around himself frantically, trying to find anything that could provide him with assistance. 

His eyes caught the chain that laid a few feet over from where they were situated right now. It would be impossible to get his hands on it, while maintaining his hold on Jenna. But did that even matter, when she eventually would release herself from his grip? She was closer and closer from slipping from him as the seconds increased. 

He let go of her, scrambling to his feet and crashed towards the chain. He could hear her gasping for air, but that didn't seem to stop her from shuffling to her feet and follow after him. She threw herself at him, just as he threw himself after the chain, both reaching their target at the exact same time. 

She hissed and splattered from above Peter as she tried wrestling the chain out of his hands, which almost ended up as a tug of war. Her face looked like a wild, rabid animal that was in a frenzy, trying to rip the flesh off it's prey, and Peter tried to writhe out from underneath her, never letting go of the chain, all the while.

She somehow succeeded in getting a hold of the chain at both ends and began pressing it down to Peter's throat. Peter just kept his hands in the middle underneath the chain, since they were the only thing standing between the cold metal that was pressed towards his abused skin. 

"Stop- trying to- choke me-!"

Was all Peter managed to squeeze out since the weight of his hand after all still closed off some of his air. She looked even further aggravated by that, and began tilting in slightly more, increasing the use of her weight and strength. 

"Then, stop fighting it!"

Choking sounds escaped his mouth again. God, he was tired of being choked. He started trying to lift the chain up from his neck, but it was a slow process. Man, the drugs were weird. Jenna's arms wasn't any thicker than a twig, and yet she had this enormous amount strength that matched his. Well, almost matched it. 

Her vicious smile started to falter as Peter got the chain lifted up, so that it leveled with his face. Then he slipped underneath it, releasing it from his grip simultaneously, so that Jenna slammed it and her hands down to the concrete above his head. 

He somehow managed to turn their positions around, flipping her so that she laid stomach first to the floor with him on top of her. He snatched the chain from her hands that were now aching from the collision with the concrete, and wound it around her wrists. But now came the difficult part. The part where he tried to connect the chain with her ankles.   
She thrashed violently, getting a few kicks in at Peter and his face, before he succeeded in tying her up. Her screams were more and more abusive towards Peter, as her her defeat became apparent, but Peter didn't really care to try and listen. 

He was tired and his head pounded like he'd been kicked in the head a few times. Oh right, he had been. Sleep was really why he needed. 

He walked towards his mask, picking it up. 

"Karen, do you have a recording of Jenna's confession?"

"Yes, Peter, I do."

Oh thank god. Then at least he had something going right for him.

He had to get someone - someone grown-up on the line, so that they could take over the rest, and clean this mess up.  
Oh how he dreaded this. 

"Karen could you, maybe, like, call Tony?"

"Of course, Peter."

The dial tone beeped in his ear. Would Tony even pick up, when he saw that it was Peter that called? His stomach sank. Probably not, thought Peter. He really should have just listened to Tony, and done as he'd been told...

"Happy, speaking."

Sounded the voice at the other end. Peter furrowed his brows. That was weird. Why was he picking up? 

"Uh, hi, Happy. Where's mr. Stark?"

"Oh, Peter. Tony has taken some time off, due to personal issues. He has left me with the responsibility of overseeing a few of his assignments, such as being in charge of you, until he's back."

Peter felt his legs grow weak. What was going on. Why had he taken time off? What had happened?

Was it Peter's fault?

"O-okay... do you know when he'll come back?"

"I have no clue, Kid. Why are you calling, though? I'm hanging up if it isn't anything important."

Peter breathed out. One thing at a time. That would probably be best. 

"Do you remember that crime thing with the drugs, from earlier this week?"

"Yeah, Tony told me you weren't to be going anywhere near that one."

Peter cleared his throat.

"Uh huh... well I did anyways, and I really screwed up."

Happy's voice sounded begrudgingly. 

"What did you do?"

"I figured out who's making and distributing the drugs. Could you please get someone to come and apprehend the bad guys? Or well, the bad... woman... I've already chained her up, and Karen recorded her confession! But - but she... uh, ended up killing one of the other bad guys beforehand."

"I'm sending someone just as we're speaking. You're okay, right?"

Was Happy actually worried? 

"Yeah, I'm - I'm totally fine."

"Good, because Tony would have my head for it if you weren't."

Oh of course... Tony. 

Peter started walking towards the exit of the building. He really wanted to get out of it. The faster the better. 

"Stay there, I'm coming to fetch you."

Peter sighed when Happy had hung up. He felt so stupid for having gone against Tony's word. 

Why had he? Was it just some kind of teenage rebellion? It just didn't feel like that was it.  
But then why? Was he really just that dumb? 

Peter had made it outside when he stopped in his tracks. Images of Tony when he'd scolded Peter emerged in his head.

Ohh...

Now Peter knew why he'd done something so reckless... twice. 

Aaahhh... he really was dumb, thought Peter, as a black car pulled up, stopping in front of him.


	9. Nowhere to run, no more room to pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to speak to Tony, but is he willing to speak to Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuhhhh, there are some sexual things going on in this chapter, so just skip out on this chapter if you don't like that...  
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Happy's voice sounded, immediately as Peter entered the car. 

"Why did you seek it out, when Tony's already told you not to?!" 

Peter answered Happy with silence. He didn't know how to explain himself and his actions to Happy.  
He felt like the reasons for them were reserved for him at Tony only. 

"Happy... could you - could you please, just drop me off at Tony's?" 

His voice cracked at the last bit, and Happy looked at him in the mirror, eyebrows furrowed.  
What was wrong with Peter? His lips were trembling, and he seemed as though he was trying to hold back tears. Happy could feel his stomach drop a little. The kid wasn't hurt, was he? 

"Are you okay?" 

Peter didn't seem physically hurt, except for the few bruises here and there, but Happy still felt like he needed to ask. He could hear actual worry for the boy in his voice, which came much to his surprise. Wasn't he normally super annoyed by Peter's uncontrollable yapping?  
He started speaking again when the boy didn't answer him and he'd decided that Peter looked fine to him. 

"I can't Peter… Tony and Pepper - they're getting divorced. I think he needs some time for himself." 

Peter's eyes widened. Tony and Pepper were what?! Now he needed to see him even more. 

"Happy- please, can't you just do it? I beg you." 

Happy let out an exasperated sigh. Why did the kid want to go there so badly? Especially now that he'd told him about Tony and his situation. Perhaps it had something to do with the complications of an unknown origin between them, that Happy had witnessed the other morning when he'd driven Peter? 

What it was that persuaded Happy into changing the destination in the navigator - he didn't know. Perhaps it was those tears that threatened to fall, and the stippled sniffles, that could be heard from Peter in the backseat? No matter what it was - it swayed him into defying the nature of his orders. 

Tony would have his head for this, wouldn't he? 

But then again so would May Parker, if he pulled up to her apartment with the kid crying in the backseat. He sighed. Guess he had no choice then. Being scolded and perhaps even fired by Tony would in no way be comparable to May would do. 

She could certainly be a terrifying woman when it concerned her beloved nephew. 

\--- 

Peter stepped out of the car when it stopped in front of the entrance to Tony's garage.  
He saw Happy nodding at him out the corner of his eye, before he drove off. 

This was it, thought Peter. 

He ringed the bell with a quivering finger.  
Would Tony even open up, when he saw that it was Peter?  
Probably not.  
He'd stepped out of line the last time he was here. Tony most likely wouldn't want to see him. But Peter wanted to talk to him. Wanted to see him. No, he needed to see him. He'd missed the late nights they had tinkering in the lab. He missed him. 

He could all of a sudden feel all the emotions from earlier, come crashing down on him. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, and he almost couldn't let himself breathe out of nervousness until the door finally opened. Then the air was suddenly punched out of his lungs when Tony was revealed behind the door. 

Tony just stood there in his usual AC/DC t-shirt, but the effect of his eyes meeting with Peter's had a massive impact on Peter.  
Peter quickly started noticing the air that Tony had around him. It seemed different. It almost felt dismantled. Which was quite unusual for him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

The tone of his voice wasn't exactly angry but more withdrawn and cool. Peter felt himself becoming even more nervous. He felt as though it was impossible to hear himself talk, with all the thoughts, the tone of Tony's voice had warranted to begin flying around his head, with no chance of quieting them down. 

"I was - I was, uh, wondering if we could talk?" 

Peter could feel how his voice threatened to crack over by the end of his sentence, and he had to clear his throat in order to try and will it into a steady tone. Tony stood still for a moment in silence analyzing Peter, before he moved to the side, allowing him to enter. They made their way into the sitting area, where Peter nervously watched as Tony continued onto the decanters, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He motioned for Peter to sit as he did so himself on the part of the couch that was the furthest away from him. Tony took a sip before he spoke when Peter also had gotten himself situated stiffly on the other end. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" 

Peter soundlessly let out a shaky breath, trying to find the right words. 

"I- I… I'm sorry that I behaved like that…" 

Peter's cheeks were burning furiously as he could feel Tony's eyes boring into him, carefully watching his expressions. Carefully watching him. 

"Like what?" 

Sounded his answer after a while. Peter could feel his nerve endings trying to demolish what little resolve he had left in him, but he forced himself to soldier on. 

"Like I knew what was best for myself. You were right. I should have left the drug crimes alone." 

Tony sat completely still for a moment before speaking. 

"You didn't seek it out again, did you?" 

Peter almost felt as though the tone with which Tony was speaking, sounded as if he had difficulties retaining the calmness of it. He didn't dare look him in the eye, afraid that the tears he tried so hard to hold back, would come bursting through his resolve. 

"I did… I don't know why, but I did! I'm sorry Mr. Stark, you told me that I shouldn't and I did anyway… I'm so sorry!" 

Tony sat completely still as he, immediately after Peter had trailed off, spoke with haste. 

"You're not hurt, are you?" 

Peter looked surprised up at him. He had expected a scolding, not words of worry. 

"N-no. I'm fine-" 

Tony took a sip from his glass as he sat back, diverting his eyes away from Peter. 

"That's good then." 

Peter opened his mouth not knowing what he was going to say but was soon cut off. 

"Why did you, though? I thought we had an agreement." 

Peter swallowed and looked down at his own hands that fidgeted in his lap. 

"We did- I mean, we do… I thought about it myself. Thought about why I kept seeking it out, even though it was obviously out of my league." 

He held his breath and looked up at Tony again, forcing himself to ignore the warm blush that the eye contact warranted to bloom up in his cheeks. 

"I - I guess I subconsciously wanted you to scold me…" 

Tony furrowed his brows. 

"You- what- wanted me to scold you?" 

Disbelief could be heard in his voice. Peter closed his eyes as if to shield himself from the shame he felt in that moment. His cheeks were burning even more furiously now. That came out wrong. That wasn't what he meant. 

"I- I - That wasn't worded right. What I meant is, that I guess I kept doing it because I got your undivided attention, whenever I did something that got you mad-" 

He opened his eyes, letting them meet Tony's, despite the tears in his eyes that he knew were visible to the older man. 

"I wanted to feel that you care. And I could pretend that you did whenever you got mad at me…" 

He trailed off, looking away from Tony again, as he tried to steady his breathing. Tony just sat there, eyes never once straying away from the boy that sat in front of him on the verge of crying. 

"I'm sorry for everything I did, Mr. Stark! Please - just don't hate me- I just… I just really like - ..." 

He couldn't will himself into finishing his sentence. Oh dear. Now he really was crying. Tony put down the glass immediately, quickly shortening the distance between them, pulling Peter into his chest. 

"Shh, don't apologize. I'm the one that should apologize. I'm the one in the wrong." 

Peter could hear and feel the heartbeats of Tony's heart. It was beating rapidly behind his ribs when he stopped speaking. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you by not acknowledging the way I feel towards you. I pushed you away because I couldn't deal with the way you made me feel whenever I was around you. I kept pretending that I didn't have those kinds of feelings towards you, thinking that I was protecting you and Pepper. But I was in reality just a coward. And I ended up making it all so much worse, by doing so." 

Peter slowly pulled out from the embrace, a puzzled look on his face. 

"You don't hate me for what I did the last time we were together?" 

Tony looked at him breathlessly. A kid as beautiful and delightful as Peter almost throwing himself at an old man such as himself. Impossible. 

"How could I ever?" 

Peter felt the warmth from the awe, that he found in Tony's brown eyes, seethe into his stomach. But then it suddenly retrieved when another look slid onto Tony's face. He scratched the back of his head, his whole body starting to turn away from Peter. 

"But that doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have kissed you back." 

Peter felt his stomach sink. Oh no. Not again. He couldn't bear it if Tony were to push him away again.  
Not when he was still so close.  
Peter ignored his brain's blatant yelling for him to stop and he crawled onto Tony's lap.  
It was almost as if he wanted to stop the distance from increasing between them mentally by rendering him unable to do so physically. He placed his hands around Tony's neck and shoulders, and then he leaned in kissing the older man on his lips. 

Tony's hands moved up to stop him, but they ended up stopping at Peter's hips. He was almost about to start kissing back before he finally got a grip on himself. He put his hands up at Peter's chest to softly push him away. Peter remained in his lap, tears lingering in his eyes as they looked into Tony's. 

"Please -" 

His lips trembled as the broken voice softly sounded. Tony forced himself to look past the boy, instead of directly at him. If he looked at him now, seeing the hurt he caused, he might just give in and do something both he and the kid would regret. 

"Kid, you know I can't-" 

"Tony, please! I beg you! Please don't push me away!" 

Tony's eyes snapped back at him. 

"I'm an adult and you're a kid. Can't you see how wrong it is for me, to even be in this position - with you on top of me? More so, going as far as letting you kiss me? The worst part is that I want to give in so badly." 

Peter could feel his lips quiver. 

"Then give in - please! I don't care about all that! I just know that I want you. Know that I love you..." 

Tony's eyes looked at him intensely, as he gripped Peter by the hips with one hand, and by the neck with his other. He moved him down to the couch and situated himself in between Peter's thighs that so easily - so wantingly spread open for him. 

"You think you want me? I'm no different from those men that tried to rape you. When I think about what they tried to do to you - I get so mad." 

His voice sounded lowly, almost threatening, as he softly placed his hand on Peter's cheek, the thumb caressing his lips. His eyes watched him tentatively, noticing every bruise and scratch that had been painted onto his youthful, pale skin. 

"I get mad thinking that they touched you. And did it with those intentions. -" 

He let one of his fingers softly brush over one of the bruises on Peter's cheek. 

"Put their marks on your skin. And when I think that, I get this horrible desire to overwrite their marks with my own. It should be me that was leaving marks on you." 

Peter felt his hairs stand up. Not because the words disturbed him. No, it was because he wanted that. Wanted it so badly. Wanted Tony to do that to him.  
Tony withdrew his hand and pulled away from the boy. 

"But then I remember that I shouldn't. That that would make me as bad as them. That it would hurt you... And I don't want that." 

Peter reached out after Tony's hand. 

"Tony, please. I'm not nearly as weak as you seem to think. I would be able to snap your neck anytime if I wanted to do so." 

Both knew the amount of truth there was in that statement. Peter really was able, when it came to protecting himself against a man of normal strength. And he was by far much stronger than Tony.  
But that didn't change the fact that Peter still was a kid in many of life's aspects. Tony knew and understood that. He really did. That knowledge simply didn't change the way his stomach fluttered with warmth whenever he was around Peter.  
No, but he had to be the rational one, reminded Tony himself. The fact was that Peter was still just a kid and Tony had to be the grown-up. He couldn't let himself forget that.  
Peter's voice was determined as it sounded again. 

"I don't want to listen to you talk like this anymore. I just want you - I just love you. Isn't that enough?" 

Tony froze as Peter took his hand in his own, moving it up and placing it on his chest, all the while, never letting go of the eye contact between them. His eyes were still teary, more so with frustration now. 

"My heart's beating mercilessly. It always does whenever I'm close to you. It's so hard to breathe." 

Tony couldn't force himself to move away. He let out a shaky breath. He had to remain rational. 

"Tony, please understand how much I love you. I want you to mark me. I want you to make me yours. Please! Just love me…" 

Peter's lips trembled at the last part, his voice cracking over. Tony could rapidly feel all resolve dissolving, both because of Peter's words, but especially because of that look he had about him while looking up at Tony. Those beautiful brown eyes, that looked up at him with such distress and yearn.  
Tony couldn't fight against it anymore. He moved his other hand up to caress his cheek, that was still painted by the dark blush. Peter leaned into the coarse hand immediately, savoring the feeling of its warmth. 

Tony watched the boy breathlessly. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

His voice was warm as it sounded, and the tenderness of it made shivers run up Peter's spine. 

Peter looked up at Tony, crimson lips parted and with a plead in his eyes. A plead that silently begged for Tony to kiss him. And Tony couldn't help but concur. He leaned down and placed his lips on the boy's lips. 

Peter's heart that until now had been beating with vigor, seemed to completely stop for a moment. He could feel Tony's beard scratch at his own soft skin, which made him all the more aware of who it was he was really kissing. Who it was that was finally kissing him, and not the other way around. 

Peter slipped his hand up around Tony's neck, after a while, seeking to shorten the distance between them while also trying to deepen the kiss. But he felt some small part inside himself, that was still scared that Tony would pull away again, like the last time they'd kissed.  
Tony slipped his tongue inside Peter's mouth as if he had read his thoughts, 

Peter almost whimpered at that, eagerly letting Tony explore his mouth. 

Their kiss quickly began changing from wary and tender, to greedy and hot. Tony's hand that until now had simply laid on top of Peter's chest, started to grip at it instead. His hips moved downwards, grinding against Peter's clothed cock, warranting Peter's hips to respond quickly by chasing the friction once again. 

Peter could feel a moan threaten in his throat but tried to hold it back, not wanting to embarrass himself. But it felt nearly impossible. The coarse material of Tony's jeans met with him again, and the moan came lose this time. Tony froze and Peter could feel his stomach curl in on itself. This was becoming exactly like the last time. Peter could feel the tears on the verge of becoming visible again, as his eye met with Tony's. Something undefinable, almost dark was present in Tony's eyes, but it soon became dormant, when he noticed the distress in the younger's eyes.  
His brows furrowed. 

"Is it too much? Do you want to stop?" 

Peter had a lump in his throat as he shook his head no. 

"It's okay if you do. I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to." 

Peter breathed out relieved. So, Tony was just worried? 

"N-no! I don't want to stop." 

Tony sat up, disbelief in his eyes. 

"Really? Are you sure? Because it's totally fine if you…" 

He trailed off, neither unable to find words or take his eyes off of Peter, as he pushed the button of his suit, and started slipping it over his shoulder. He smiled at Tony almost shyly, but with a flicker of something self-satisfactory at the effect, he seemed to have on the man, before pulling him back down to him. 

"You just froze up… so I - I thought that you were going to change your mind about this again." 

He looked to the side, suddenly all insecure again. 

"Change your mind about me…" 

Tony couldn't believe this. Why was Peter the insecure one? Shouldn't it be the other way around?  
Oh right… If he thought back, he'd guess he could understand the kid's insecurity.  
He slid his hand up to the side of Peter's face, turning it so that he could look into his eyes. 

"Kid… To be honest - I don't think I would be able to change my mind, even if you asked me to…" 

He leaned down, drawing Peter into the kiss again. His one hand moved from Peter's cheek, into his hair, the other moved down to expose more of the pale, hot skin from underneath the suit. His hand then moved to the now bare chest, caressing it.  
A soft gasp escaped Peter's lips when Tony's thumb brushed over the little rose-colored nipple and Tony felt a sudden and uncontrollable desire to do it again, which warranted yet another gasp.  
He tugged slightly at Peter's hair, moving his head so that the boy's throat became accessible. But then he stopped right before leaning in to kiss the skin. Multiple bruises, that revealed numerous rounds of strangling, marked the fair skin. 

He looked back up at Peter, something dark in his eyes. 

"Who did this? - Was it them?" 

He had something dubious and ominous in his voice, that rendered Peter unable to answer, so he just ended up nodding. 

Tony shifted his eyes back to the skin of Peter's throat. He pulled his head back almost roughly, before leaning in to bite.  
Peter's lips fell open in an almost silent moan, that revealed both the pain he felt from the feeling of teeth on his sensitive skin, but also the lust it warranted to burn inside him. He liked the greed he felt from Tony. Liked the almost possessive side he seemed to bring out in him. 

Tony's thumb brushed over Peter's nipple again, before he started pinching at it while kissing and licking at the tormented skin of Peter's throat.  
Peter had trouble keeping his moans inside, but he wasn't going to let them sound. Not when Tony always froze up like that, whenever he did. But the whimpers were almost impossible to stifle. 

Tony drew out from the embrace, eyes darker than Peter had ever seen them. He almost felt like a prey, under the scrutiny of them. He curled his fingers around the textile of his suit - despite the insecurity he felt - carefully sliding the suit further off. The shyness made his cheeks burn all the way up to his ears, and he almost trembled with nerves.  
Tony's eyes licked over every new part of his skin as it was gradually revealed from underneath the suit. He helped pulling the rest of it off when Peter reached down to knees.  
Tony then leaned in, softly touching his cheek. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look? How desirous you are? Your whole being is a blessing to me." 

Peter was speechless at the words. He wanted to believe them so badly. His eye met with Tony's but he felt unable to find the words to express himself to Tony. Felt unable to accept the words, despite the genuinity he found in the man's eyes. 

Peter felt as though his whole body was on fire because of the hunger he could feel in the look, and his heart pounded ruthlessly in his chest. He threw his arms around Tony's neck, pulling him into a hot, eager kiss that told on the craving he felt. 

Tony slid his hand into the boy's hair again, the other holding his hip down for a moment, before moving further down. He grabbed around the one cheek of Peter's ass through his underwear. What he really wanted to do, was tear the fabric off him, but he ended up settling for sliding his hand underneath it instead. Peter gasped as he slid his fingers in between the cheeks, but then Tony suddenly stopped himself from doing anything further just yet. 

He drew out from the kiss a bit, hand withdrawing as well. 

"Are you sure you want to... I mean we can wait if you-" 

He trailed off because of the look Peter shot him. Exasperated, almost irritated look. 

"Do you have any idea of how long- how many years I've waited? Yes, Mr. Stark. I'm reaal sure." 

"O-okay, just making sure." 

A low chuckle graced his throat as he spoke, a crooked smile on his lips. 

"I'll just get the lube then." 

Tony had the lube dispenser and a condom in his hand when he came back, and Peter had to try hard to push away the thoughts, concerning the reasons as to why Tony conveniently had that stuff at hand. He had after all been together with Pepper for a long time, and it was only natural that they'd had a healthy sex life. Not to mention what Peter had heard about his younger days. He could still feel the worry despite his best efforts, as he tried to bury those thoughts. 

Tony sat down again, situating himself between a slightly crestfallen Peter's legs.  
That was when the reality of Peter's present hit him for real. It really was about to happen. Peter almost blushed when he thought that, a warm feeling bubbling up in his stomach. God, he felt silly because of his own excitement. 

Tony pointed at his underwear. 

"This - needs to come off." 

The statement was nonchalant, but a wolfish smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Peter couldn't help himself from chuckling a little, eyeing Tony warmly. 

"Well, help me then." 

Tony's smile only broadened at that. That cheeky little… Thought Tony as he answered him. 

"Gladly." 

He said and started sliding them off painstakingly slow and teasingly.  
Peter focused on Tony's eyes the whole time, almost too embarrassed to look down at himself that was being revealed. 

Tony's eyes shifted from Peter's eyes, down to his now fully exposed body. The hunger in the look on Tony's face was blatantly apparent when he looked back at Peter. Which made shivers run down his spine, with a jolt of electricity.  
Tony lowered himself down to Peter, planting a greedy kiss on his lips. He took the boy's cock in his hand, slowly and softly stroking him. Much too slowly. And much too softly. 

Peter's hips started to try and buck up, wanting to increase the friction, but Tony quickly grabbed at his hip, pressing it back down. He increased the pace of his hand little by little, swallowing the small moans and gasps that spilled from the boy's lips.  
He finally released the hip, after a while, in order to slide his hand up into Peter's hair, tugging at it so that he could access the sensitive skin of Peter's throat again. He kissed and sucked at it, painting scarlet and violet colors onto the fair skin. 

Peter was writhing underneath the older man and began finding it increasingly difficult to hold his moans in. But he wouldn't allow them to sound. He alternated between biting at his lower lip and the inside of his cheeks trying to stifle the moans. The gasps and sharp breaths that now and then hitched in his throat was the only sound that escaped his mouth.  
Tony suddenly stopped stroking him, squeezing Peter slightly in his hand, causing a yelp to escape him, as he twisted underneath Tony. Peter's eyes darted open, his hand rushing up to grip at Tony's arm as his head jerked forward, to see what was happening. Tony licked at his ear, before murmuring lowly into it. 

"Are you holding your moans back?" 

Peter trembled and goosebumps spread all over his skin. His fingers bore into Tony's arm, anxiously wanting him to continue.  
He heard himself almost whine out an "uh huh", but he was too hung up on the hand that so cruelly had stopped stroking him, to focus on what his mouth was saying. Tony looked at him with animalistic eyes. 

"Don't. I want to hear you." 

Murmured Tony lowly as he tugged Peter's head back again, resuming his stroking.  
Peter let out the sharp breath, he had no idea he'd been holding in, as he the sensations of pleasures washed over him again.  
His hand loosened it's grip on Tony's arm only to tense up again as he was brought closer to his climax. Moans spilled from his lips now. He wouldn't be able to stop them now even if he wanted to. 

"Good boy." 

Said Tony lowly. Peter's breathing became rapid as his heart rate increased and he could feel Tony's eyes that watched him carefully as he spilled over, cum painting both his stomach and Tony's hand. Tony didn't stop stroking immediately though, despite having reached the boy's climax.  
Tony swallowed the sounds that spilled from his lips, that by now had turned into sharp breaths and whines, captivating him in a hot kiss. He only released Peter from his hand, when he could feel that he'd reached the point where it was only uncomfortable for Peter. 

He petted Peter caringly on his head, as he sat up. 

"Have you had enough?" 

He asked sincerely. He wouldn't mind stopping here if that was what the kid wanted. Even as he could feel himself uncomfortably hard and encaged in his jeans. 

Peter, that was beginning have caught his breath, shook his head. Tony nodded at that and then his hands were back on Peter's damp body again. He moved his hands in an almost massaging manner, caressing the area of Peter's collarbones first before moving onto his chest and then to his stomach. He meant it as a way of trying to get Peter back to a more relaxed state, but the reality of it was probably much more that he just wanted to touch the boy. Wanted to feel Peter under his hands. 

He continued, his touches moving further down to the hips, where one of them slid down under him grabbing at one of Peter's ass cheeks. 

Peter that was still in a daze as he laid there, a crimson color staining his cheeks. He felt unable to focus on anything other than the dark eyes that looked at him from above. He heard the click of the lube's bottlecap. Tony then started moving his one leg up with a firm hand, pushing his thigh down to his chest, holding it there.  
Peter's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Tony's fingers, that was cold with lube, circling at his entrance before one of them breached him. It felt strange and he almost forgot to breathe when it started moving inside him. 

"You're doing so well, sweetheart, but try and relax a bit more." 

Peter nodded with his eyes still closed. 

Tony leaned down, pinning Peter's leg between them, as he placed a kiss on the forehead of him. He breathed in deeply as if he was instructing Peter to do the same, adding a finger as he breathed out. Both fingers soon started to twist inside Peter, carefully beginning to move in a scissoring manner, easing him open. Tony took his time before adding a third finger, giving Peter more than a chance to let himself relax around the first two. Peter's eyes fluttered open and his lips parted with a breathy, almost silent moan when the third finger was inserted. 

"You - you can put in… more than that." 

Sounded Peter's voice, almost as if it was an insecure order.  
Peter had to admit to himself that he was feeling impatient and that he just wanted to feel Tony rather sooner than later. The way that Tony was preparing him was just, so infuriatingly attentive and slow, that Peter almost thought he did it deliberately to tease him. 

Tony smiled heartily at the inexperienced boy beneath him. He was so impatient. Then again, so was Tony, but he knew that it was still too soon for the boy to move on to the next step. 

"Let's just go with this for a little while longer." 

He said, adding some more lube onto his fingers. Peter arched his back, when Tony slid the fingers back in, only this time all the way inside him. He twisted them inside him, brushing over a bundle of nerves, making Peter's lips part in a loud gasp. 

Tony was mesmerized by the reaction. He could feel his cock hardening even more, just from looking at Peter. 

He pushed his fingers in again all the way to the knuckles, deliberately, almost but not quite, brushing against Peter's prostate again. The boy almost whined at that and Tony suddenly felt that he was losing control of himself. He couldn't let that happen though, he reminded himself. 

"Please, Tony." 

Peter sounded so desperate and his eyes looked up at him - pleading him. 

His jaws clenched. Jesus. Did the boy really have no clue as to how he made Tony feel? That face could make anyone lose their self-control, and Tony was only a man.  
He withdrew his fingers from Peter, quickly unbuttoning his jeans. He reached out for the condom but was soon stopped by Peter's hand. 

"I - could we, like, maybe do it without that?" 

Tony drew in a sharp breath. What the - no. No, definitely not, he decided with himself. Or well, he tried to convince himself. 

"Kid… I don't think that's a good - " 

He was quickly cut off by Peter. 

"Please. I want to feel you - all of you…" 

Tony was flabbergasted. But he really couldn't find it in himself to be rational enough, to shoot the kid's proposition down. Just the thought of being inside him, nothing between them thrilled him. His desire to be as close to Peter as possible overruled his rationality, and he ended up back between Peter's thighs, that was spread out before him revealing everything. 

He pulled his t-shirt off, when Peter tugged at it, trying - but failing - to get it off. Peter stopped in his tracks, eyes blatantly planted on the scar tissue on Tony's chest, that the arc reactor had left him.  
Tony couldn't tell what Peter's facial expression meant.  
Was he disgusted? Was he horrified? Was he worried? He had no idea. 

Tony almost froze when Peter reached out, carefully touching the scar tissue of his chest. His gaze was filled with marvel, as his finger ran softly over the wretched skin. Tony could almost feel himself grow shy but ignored that feeling. The nature of the kid's reaction was certainly unexpected.  
Tony let out a nearly shaky breath. Just looking at him made him feel warm with adoration towards the kid. He'd never find grow tired of just looking at him. Even the kid's touches were as sweet and caring as he was. Could he be more endearing?  
Nope! That wasn't possible. 

He leaned down towards Peter kissing him, trying to declare his love for Peter through it. Peter almost swooned from that and grabbed his shoulders. His legs spread even further apart than they already were for Tony.  
Tony almost gawked at that.  
The flexibility really shouldn't surprise him, but it did anyway. He felt incredibly tempted to take advantage of that and well, it wasn't like he had any self-restraint left. 

His fingers were boring into the flesh of Peter's thighs as he pushed his legs further up, spreading him even more open until Peter was bent by the torso, his knees having been placed by his ears and his calves draped over Tony's shoulders. 

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He felt an unstoppable need to be inside Peter.  
He freed himself halfheartedly from the confinements of his jeans and underwear with his one hand and placed himself by Peter's entrance. His arms folded around the boy and his limbs, one hand sliding into his hair tugging his head a bit backward, the other gripping at his back. Then Tony proceeded to push into Peter.  
Peter's back arched, head jerking back and his lips parted trembling with a soundless moan. Tony could feel his self-control start to slip at that. But he had to hang onto it. 

He didn't want to hurt Peter. But it was difficult to continue the slow pace when he already could feel the warmth and tightness of the boy alluring him into sliding inside. 

Peter opened his eyes to look at Tony, his eyes stinging on account of the pain from the initial breach. Ravenousness burned in Tony's dark eyes and Peter could feel his heartbeat a little faster. Tony was looking at him with such an intense look. And he was the reason Tony looked at him like that. 

Tony could feel that he was starting to slide in faster than the boy's tightness would allow him, without it becoming painful for Peter, but some horrible part of him whispered at him to continue regardless. Peter winced, a whimper escaping his lips when Tony pushed further into him, prompting him into stopping abruptly.  
Worry washed over his face, mixing with the lust.  
Fuck. How could he have let himself listen that part of himself for even a second? 

"Should I pull out?" 

Peter laughed lowly, the pain on his face still showing underneath it. 

"Definitely not." 

He said. Not an ounce of uncertainty was present in his voice. He took in a deep breath, before speaking again. 

"I - I just need a bit of time to get used to it." 

Tony softly stroked his hair. 

"Take all the time you need, kid." 

He kissed him softly, while he continued stroking his hair until Peter nodded. 

"I'm ready." 

Tony wanted to wait a little longer before continuing, but then again he also really didn't want to wait a little longer before continuing.  
So he ended up taking Peter's word for it and started pushing further inside the boy's tight hole again. 

He bit at the inside of his cheek trying to keep himself grounded in reality so that he wouldn't end up slipping again, hurting Peter.  
He went slowly, giving the boy time to stretch accordingly to the length and width of him. A whimper escaped Peter's lips, just as he was almost all the way inside him, but he suddenly couldn't find it in himself to stop. The rationality that he'd tried so hard to maintain suddenly just slipped, that animalistic ravenousness taking control. 

He thrust himself inside Peter, closing what little distance that was left between them. Peter's back arched, his lips falling open with a throaty groan. 

Stars were dancing in front of Peter, but that suddenly didn't matter to him. He had no idea that pain could feel this good.  
God. He felt so full. He was completely filled up by Tony. Connected to him in the most intimate way.  
Peter looked down at where they were connected when the stars had subsided. He wanted to see it with his eyes, see how they were entangled instead of just feeling it. Peter felt the exhilaration burn in his gut at that sight. All of Tony was really inside of him. He let his head flop back, his lips immediately being captivated by Tony's. 

Tony started rocking his hips slowly and intensely, swallowing the mewls that escaped Peter's lips. He pulled out from the kiss after a while, wanting to see the expressions on Peter's face. His movements made whimpers of mostly pleasure spill out of the boy's parted, reddened lips. His face was flushed and his eyebrows furrowed together in, what Tony thought, to be more than just pain. His heart hammered in his chest, and he could feel the desire burn unbearably in his stomach at both the sounds and the way the boy looked. Never in his life, had he ever felt like this towards anyone. Felt this infatuated with anyone. And god, did that scare him. 

The whimpers soon turned into moans and Tony started moving his hand into Peter's hair again, tugging at it so that Peter's head was pulled a bit back, allowing him to get a better look at the visuals of Peter as he thrust in and out of him.  
Tony's eyes were watching him so intensely, the heat making Peter's whole world spin. That heat that was radiating from them was highly intoxicating. 

Suddenly Peter was pulled out of the haze when a particular thrust hit the spot that Tony had fingered at earlier. His back arched, a loud yelp escaping his lips. The lustfulness in Tony's eyes was in an instance replaced by shock and dread, thinking he'd hurt him, before he noticed what the real reason behind Peter's sound had been. Peter could see the heated gaze return to his eyes and the slow thrusts started gradually speeding up, the force of them increasing, until Tony was pounding into him, hitting Peter's prostate with each pound. Peter clung to the broad muscular shoulders while being pounded into the couch, his toes curling and legs bouncing back and forth through the air with every thrust. He could hear his loud moans joining the sounds of Tony's skin colliding with his, filling the room, but it sounded distant - almost far away - through the haze of pleasure he felt. 

Tony had no control of the force he thrust into the kid with, his pleasure having taken completely over him. The only thing he did have control of was the angle with which he thrust into him, desiring to hear more of him. He wanted to draw those sounds out of the boy. Wanted to draw those expressions of desperation and pleasure out of him. Wanted to provide the kid with the same heated feelings he felt. 

Tony could feel how rapid and ragged his own breathing was becoming and his heart pounded in his chest. He knew that he was close, but he wanted to let the kid reach his climax before he did so himself. So he hung on, trying to keep his focus on hitting the spot that made the kid arch so beautifully beneath him, moans and whimpers flowing from his throat. Tony saw his mouth move, trying to say something but it turned into a sharp breath that was followed by a whimper. 

"What is it?" 

He asked lowly, teeth gritted. 

"Tony- I'm- I'm--" 

He wasn't able to finish the sentence, before his mouth fell open, gasps the only thing escaping his lips. The sensations of fireworks seemed much more intense and deeper than when he usually came. He furrowed his brows suddenly feeling confused when he vaguely noticed the absence of cum spilling from him. But he couldn't focus on the reasons as to why the sensational way that Tony moved inside him making his mind go blank. 

"That's it, kid" 

Peter could hear Tony's voice far away as if he was speaking from another dimension, but the warm and low pitch of it made shivers run down his spine.  
His fingernails bored into Tony's shoulders as the blissful sensations went on, but Tony didn't even notice the pain it caused him. He was much too preoccupied with the series of expressions that unfolded right there in front of his eyes as Peter came from the stimulation of his prostate. 

He could feel his own stomach curling in on itself now, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding mercilessly into Peter. Peter's moans kept on coming out, though his voice was much more broken and exasperated, the stimulus almost becoming too much.  
Tony groaned as he pounded into him with a final thrust, burying himself deeply inside Peter, as he released into his pulsating warmth. Peter felt the warm seed that spilled inside him. And his heart pounded a little harder, exhilarated at the thought of that. 

Tony slumped down on him after a little while, body heavy and his breathing ragged. They laid there both of them having trouble catching their breaths, sweaty bodies tangled together. Neither of them seemed to mind neither the uncomfortable moist that graced their bodies or the way that and the warmth became worse by their closeness. 

Tony started pulling himself out of Peter, after they'd laid like that for some time, the boy wincing slightly as he slipped it out. Peter could feel how sensitive his ass had become by the treatment he'd just received but felt a slightly empty feeling spread inside him, at the same time, at the absence of the warmth and girth of Tony. 

That feeling disappeared quickly though, when Tony flopped down beside him again, pulling the boy's body into his own. Peter's arms curled tiredly around his neck, and Tony smiled warmly to himself at that. 

He looked down at the kid, that was almost sleeping now, steadily and contentedly inhaling and exhaling. He slowly reached his hand up to remove one of the chestnut-colored curls, that had stuck to Peter's forehead, preventing it from falling into his eye. 

His voice was so soft and filled with adoration as it sounded lowly. 

"I love you so much, Peter." 

He didn't know whether the kid would hear him or not, but he still felt that he needed to say it. Peter had, of course, heard it and his eyes fluttered open and widened. Tony chuckled heartily. God, this kid was cute. Peter looked almost disbelievingly at him for a moment, apparently needing the time to process the words. Tony didn't mind that at all. He had all the time in the world if it concerned Peter. 

"I- I…" 

Peter had to swallow before being able to continue since he was all choked up after hearing Tony's words.  
The lump in his throat was uncomfortably squeezing on his air supply. 

"Love- you… -too-" 

Tony's smile widened, and he bent his neck down a little, kissing the kid. He leaned back down afterward squeezing him a little harder into his chest, feeling that he needed to hold onto him tightly.  
The kid slept momentarily afterward, his excitement at being in Tony's arms - and more incredibly – his excitement over those words, having been overruled by his tiredness.  
Tony also felt his eyelids growing heavy and supposed that it wouldn't be too long before he also was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I think Peter's so psyched that it finally happened! (Tony too)  
> I don't know how to speak English, or what it's really like to have sex when it's between two guys.  
> I do know, however, that you should always wear a condom! Important stuff, yeah, so remember that ;)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter because I think it's the last.


End file.
